The Ship
by Fulcon
Summary: With everyone waking up to discover that their trapped on a ship, can they get along long enough to get home? Or will the differences in character be to much? Crossover between Avatar, Danny Phantom, PoTC and Ben 10.
1. Chapter 1: Blake

_This is my first huge crossover. Starring characters that come from fandoms, Avatar: The Last Airbender (right after Day of the Black Sun), Danny Phantom (Post PP), Pirates of the Caribbean (post Curse of the Black Pearl), and Ben 10. Also starring is two Teenagers from the real world. Alright, let's see how I do! __**Disclaimer**__: Naturally, none of the fandoms listed above belong to me. They each belong to their respective corporations/creators._

* * *

_My head feels like it was just beat like a Congo-drum. _

As I sat up, the massive headache not withstanding, then realizing that I was not in my room.

_What?_

I saw a four foot wooden wall around me, with a large pole sticking out of the center. I stood up, the wooden floor at my feet feeling a bit wobbly, so I grabbed the pole to steady myself. I looked out, my five foot eleven slightly over weight form sticking out of the barrel-like thing that held me. I saw a vast ocean, with the sun hanging high in the sky.

_I'm in a crows nest!_ I realized as I looked down and saw all of the rigging, the mast sticking up from the center of the gigantic ship. The sails were furled up, so we weren't moving much. _I don't believe this! One moment I'm typing on my computer, and then I find myself in a crows nest on top of an old-fashioned pirate ship!_

I looked around some more and saw another occupying the crows nest with me. He was slightly taller than me, had much more muscle than me, and had silver hair. This was a very odd trait, considering he's only a week older than me, and I'm sixteen.

_It's Kyle!_ I shook Kyle's sleeping form, hoping to wake him up. Then I remembered that there is only one sure-fire way to wake him up.

_He's going to hate me for this…but oh well._ Turned his head to the side, and clapped my hands together over his ear as hard as I could, generating a thunderous clap. He jumped; startled that he had been woken up in such a way. He rubbed his eyes, and saw who had been callous enough to wake him like that.

"Yeesh, Blake, did you have to wake me up like that? What are you doing in my room anyw-"Kyle stopped short, looked around, and saw that we're not in his room. He Ran over to the edge of the crows nest, and saw the ship. He turned around and slumped down the Nest's wall as he said weakly "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

_Wow, what an original statement._ I thought wryly as tilted my head to both sides, causing my neck to pop. I know I shouldn't do that, but it really helps with my stiff-neck problems. "Why do you think I woke you up? Do you know where we are?"

"Dude, I'm as clueless as you." Kyle said "One moment, I'm chatting with my Dad while he's in London, next moment, I'm here."

"Okay," I said, looking down at the ship. I could see small silhouettes of other unconscious people on the deck. "I think we should see if there's anyone else on this ship."

I looked over to the opening in the crows nest. I walked over and looked down as the huge rope-ladder rigging went down. _I get the feeling that this is going to be one of those adventures where everyone is better than me at everything, and Kyle and I are just going to be dead weight._

I started to climb down. I felt a light breeze rush over my face and the salty sea-air in my face. It almost felt like a luxury cruise…except I've never been on one. As I came closer to the deck of the ship, I could see the figures on the deck much more clearly.

There were Nine figures in total, and looked like they were sorted into two groups. One group, the one closest to me wore red entirely, while the group on the other side of the ship had a variety of outfits.

As I got off the rigging, with Kyle close behind, I saw that most of the red group was female. The sole male wore a sleeveless tunic, and had a large burn-scar over his left eye. He wore a pair of scimitars on his back, and judging from his muscle tone, he knew how to use them.

I examined one of the females closely. She had her raven hair up in a top-bun, with two separate locks draping down in front of her ears. Her nails were filed in a claw-like fashion. She was dressed in red armor, with Arabian-style pointed shoes. Then it hit me. I knew who she was. I just really, _really_ couldn't believe it.

"Dude," I said to Kyle, who was examining one of the other girls, who had a tight shirt on, with a bare mid-riff, had a long braid that ran all the way half down her back. She had Arabian style pants, with similar pointed shoes on to the one who I was examining.

"Yeah?" He replied as he stood up.

"Do you have any idea who these are?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," He said derisively. "A bunch of Cos-Players."

"No, you fool!" I said as I hit my forehead with my hand. "These are the real deal!"

I looked at Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, and possibly the most powerful Firebender alive. She is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and is just a ruthless as her father. _Basically, this is a win-lose situation for me. The part where I win is that my favorite character from Avatar is here. The part where I lose is that most likely she's going to kill everyone when she wakes up, including me and Kyle._

_Her two companions, Ty Lee and Mai, exact opposites, in my opinion. Ty Lee, the one that Kyle was examining, specializes in close-range combat by throwing quick jabs at her opponent's nerves. These 'Nerve Punches' can bring down and paralyze someone in seconds. She literally ran away and joined the circus, because she felt she wasn't getting enough attention out of her six identical sisters._

_Mai, on the other hand, is a master of the Shruikan, and can throw them at any range and hit her target dead on. She's normally as emotional as a rock, unless it concerns Zuko, her life long crush and periodically her boy-friend. She has Raven hair, three buns, two of which are very small and hang above her ears and one very large one. She also has a pair of bangs similar to Azula's, but much longer. _

_Zuko is the final 'member' of the group, though judging by his clothes; he came to the ship__** after**__ The Day of the Black Sun, in which he told his father and by proxy his sister, Azula, that he would join the The Avatar. While Azula is the favored child of his father, he was favored by his Mother and his Uncle. While not as powerful as his father or his sister at Firebending, he has multiple other skills that make up the difference, such as his ninja-like Stealth skills and his skill with Scimitars._

"Dude, come on, how can they be the real deal? They're cartoons! Pretend!" Kyle asked incredulously.

"Because cos-players wouldn't go to this much trouble to make costume's that looks this real." I said, trying to get him to see my logic. "And besides, if _we_ woke up in a crows nest on a ship with no idea how we got here, what makes you think that it's not possible for the same to happen to a bunch of chars we thought were make-believe? Check Zuko's scimitars, they're real, I assure you."

"Okay, fine, if they are the real thing, _which I doubt_, then we are royally screwed because none of them are going to be happy with suddenly waking up on a ship in the middle of no where, and all of them can kill someone in seconds." Kyle said as he tested the blade of Zuko's scimitars. He accidentally cut himself, and he sheathed them again. If he was in pain, he didn't show it.

"Not exactly, look who's on the other side." I said, pointing to the other group.

The other group, the Avatar's group consisted of Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. Also in that group, there was Iroh.

"Oh, okay, if they wake up first, then we're good. I think…"

_Aang, the Avatar is the bridge between the Spirit World and the Mortal World. Only he can Master the four elements. (Through Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending respectively.) He is the last Airbender, because he sealed himself in an iceberg out at sea before the Fire Nation committed Genocide against the Airbending nomads. He currently is a Master at Airbending and is close to mastering Earth and Waterbending, but has next to no knowledge of Firebending. He can enter an 'Avatar State' that gives him total and absolute power over each of the classical elements, but if he dies while in this state, the 'Avatar cycle' the cycle in which the avatar is reincarnated into the next nation, will be broken. If he dies period, the cycle will be broken._

_Katara, Aangs Waterbending instructor and Aangs crush, though she was not aware of it until Aang kissed her on the battle field of the Fire Nation Forbidden City. She has so much mastery over Waterbending that she is considered the most powerful Waterbender alive, even able to bend the blood that runs in our veins._

_Toph is Aangs earth bending instructor, and is the greatest Earthbender on the planet. She is in fact so powerful she can bend metal. She sees not through her eyes, but her earth bending. She is Aangs age. She also will be pissed beyond measure when she wakes up, as the ship is made of wood, and she can't see unless she's standing on Earth or Metal._

_Sokka, Katara's brother, is the thinker, strategizer, and planner of the group. He can't bend, so his mind is his greatest asset. His intellect, while not as refined as mine, is rather good, and can think up a winning plan when his friends bending fail. He is also a rather good swordsman._

_Iroh, Zuko's Uncle, is one of the worlds strongest Firebenders. I don't know how he ranks, but he's possibly the strongest, but his brother Ozai and his Niece Azula give him a lot of competition for that role. Shallow and relaxed, he's not one to care much for titles, anyway. He is also one of the few Firebenders that can bend lightning, with Ozai and Azula making the other two._

"Why don't we go see if anyone else is on this ship below deck?" I suggested. Kyle had gone to test the door to the captains quarters while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Might as well." Kyle said walking to the staircase entrance in the middle of the deck. "The captain's quarters is locked."

The two of us went down stairs and came to a corridor. Doors lined it on both left and right sides, and upon closer inspection revealed that they were separate rooms for the crew. Each had a port that looks outside and could open, letting in fresh air.

At the end of the corridor, there was another staircase. This one led to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, there were three people, all asleep. One was an obese old man in a red Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans. He was laying in a chair. Another was a girl, about ten years old, had short red hair, and was dressed in mostly light blues and purples. She had a chibi-kitty head thing design on the front of her shirt, and was lying against the wall. And last was a boy, about the same age as the girl, except he had dark green parachute pants, a black and white shirt with an interesting color scheme. On his wrist there was a device that looked like and alien bracer, with a black and green color scheme, a glowing green button, and a circular computer like screen. He was sitting at a table, with his head buried in his arms.

"Now I know I wasn't wrong when I said that the guys upstairs were the real deal." I said confidently. "Looks at this. These guys are all from that show you said that sucks."

"Which one?" Kyle asked as he examined the cupboards, which had no food in them. "There are a lot of sucky TV shows."

"These guys come from Ben 10." I replied wearily.

"Oh yeah, that show."

"Well, let's keep going…"I said as I recounted the basic details of what I knew about each of them.

_Grandpa Max is a retired plumber. Not the kind that will fix your pipes, the kind that catches and apprehends aliens. He was the best of the best, and he's been passing his knowledge to his Grandkids; Ben and Gwen._

_Gwen, the red-head girl is smart, sassy, and has little tolerance for idiocy. She is also a gifted mage, and has been studying magic ever since she found out that fact. She is about intermediate in her experience level._

_Ben, found the Omnitrix on his first night of summer vacation. That would be the weird bracer type-thing on his wrist. It latched it self there, and is almost impossible to remove. It allowed him to change into ten different alien forms initially, but he soon acquired more. _

_If the Avatar dudes and babes upstairs think those kids will be easy prey, they will be in for a rude awakening. _I grinned at the thought of XLR8 zooming around the deck and flooring everyone. Then I remembered that Kyle and I only have a little while before everyone wakes up, then they will be very, very, _cranky_.

"Dude, come on!" Kyle motioned to another staircase that led further down into the ships depths. "I think we're almost to the bottom."

"Alright, alright." I replied as I hurried to catch up to him. "This would make one heck of a crossover fic, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, if we live to tell the tale." Kyle replied. "This, by the way, is still up to chance, Blake."

_Gee, you think I don't know that?_ I thought as we went down stairs to what I would assume is the cargo hold. There were no crates, just three teenagers. Two boys, one girl. The first boy had black hair, a white shirt with a red oval in the center. The second boy had dark skin, a yellow shirt, dark green parachute pants, glasses and a red beret. The girl had black combat boots, a black tank top, and a black and green skirt with a dark purple leotard under it. Her hair had a small pony tail on the top of her head.

"Hey, isn't this Danny Fenton?" Kyle asked as he knelt to examine the asleep teen.

"Yeah, that's him. And these must be his two friends, Sam and Tucker." I replied, examining the two in question. "They're all out cold, just like everyone else."

"Yeah, three more people to the already crowded ship," Kyle went to explore the cargo hold some more, and left me to my thoughts.

_Danny Fenton has a great deal of Ectoplasm fused into his DNA. So much so that he is considered half-ghost, or a 'halfa.' Due to this fusing of ectoplasm with human DNA, he has access to many powers at his disposal, such as Overshadowing and Intangibility amongst others. He fights a higher class of villains than most cartoon characters, but seeing him in real life like this is very weird. The most dangerous of villains he has ever faced is his once future-self. As shown by that future self, he has a lot of potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with his ghost half __**possibly**__ granting him eternal life._

_Sam Manson, is Danny Fenton's girlfriend at the end of the series finale, but I have no idea at what point these guys were brought in, so the may/may not be a couple just yet. She is stubborn, and in some cases hypocritical. A classical example of this is the first episode of the series she got the cafeteria to change its menu so that it served strictly Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian meals (literally mud pies), her preferred diet. But throughout the entire series, she stresses uniqueness above all else._

_Tucker Foley is Danny's best friend since 4__th__ grade. If anyone is smarter than me, it's him. The techno-geek often carries at least seven PDA's with him at all times, and also has potential to be a big business tycoon, as seen when he started a baby-sitting service for sacks of flour. The sacks were a part of a school project, and Tucker offered to baby-sit them for cash. Sadly his mom made used the sacks for cookies, so he had to refund all of the money. Similar results are seen throughout the series when ever he goes into politics, almost like a running gag._

"Hey, dude!" I looked up and saw Kyle standing by a door with a ship on it. "Look what I found!"

I ran over, nearly tripping over Danny as I went to the door. 'What I is it?"

"A door." He answered. "And I have a feeling it will answer our questions."

"Okay, open it." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And let's see."

Kyle opened the door, and inside was a small room, with a glowing, silver crystal sitting on a stand, which stood on a lone shelf. On the shelf was a sticky note. Despite the room's small size, Kyle and I fit quite easily.

"What's the note say?" Kyle asked me.

"Well, if you let me read it, I'll tell you." I took the note, and read it. I raised an eyebrow at what it said.

"What'd it say?" Kyle asked again.

"It say's 'Dear Mr. Blake Thomas and Mr. Kyle Bastion, you may wonder what you are doing on a ship with many of your favorite cartoon/movie characters. I assure you that all will be explained when you get to the 'Isle de mansion.' To wake everyone up, just touch the crystal. Signed, Eve.'"I read. "'P.S: Make sure everyone on the deck doesn't kill each other.' Your last name is Bastion?"

"Yeah." Kyle said, examining the note for himself.

"Huh, I didn't know that." I said with wonder, looking into the crystal. I almost touch it with my finger, but I quickly withdraw it. "You know, for some reason, I _really_ don't wanna touch that crystal."

Visions of getting blown up, possessed, being tossed to the other side of the world were part of this decision not to touch the crystal. I really, _really_, _**really **_don't want to touch that thing.

"Well, one of us has to touch it." Kyle remarked impatiently. "And _I'm _certainly not going to be the one to do it."

"Well, neither am I!" I took into consideration many things as I made that remark. If I'm not careful, the difference in muscle mass was going to be a defining role in this little argument. "How 'bout we do 'Rock, paper, Scissors?'"

Kyle rubbed his chin as he pondered this.

"Fine, but afterwards, we have to do Rock, paper, scissors to decide who's going up top to stop the Avatar guys from killing each other." Kyle said.

_I'll agree to that. _I thought as I rubbed my hand in a similar fashion to the way Kyle did earlier.

"Alright fine, one round each." I said as I put my fist out.

"One, two, three!"

"One, two, three!"

_I lost both times. _I thought as I looked at my hand in dismay. _Crap. _

My hand shook as it reached for the crystal. Sweat trickled down my forehead as my finger extended to touch the crystal. I gulped as my skin made contact with the glowing, smooth surface.

The crystal started to glow brighter and brighter, until there was a blinding flash. Afterwards, the glow died down until the crystal stopped glowing completely. Kyle and I looked toward the door.

"Oh, my head…" I heard a feminine voice from outside the door.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Well, how did I do so far? Is it good? Should I continue? R&R to tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: Kyle

_Authors Notes: Yay! I got three reviews! Yaaaaay! Thank you, Raven Hufflepuff, __Captain Angelique Jones__ and Evil Riggs for reviewing. I would also like to thank LostinHyrule for being my character beta! A character beta is kinda like a Beta, but when you run it by him, he spots character flaws instead of grammar…yeah, anyway…(Lost, if this is up before I ran it by you, I'm sorry, but I forgot to send it to you.) __**Disclaimer**__: I do not own, nor will I ever, own any of the works used in this massive crossover. They belong to their respective Corporations/Creators._

* * *

_You know, __one of these days, Blake is going to learn that in 'Rock, Paper, Scissors,' there's more to the game than just 'scissors.'_

I chuckled inwardly as Blake dashed out the door, heading for the deck as fast as he could, desperate to make sure that the decks occupants who had just awoken don't murder each other.

I walked out the door, to find the three occupants of the cargo hold sitting up and clutching their heads with their eyes closed in a useless attempt to rid them selves of the severe headache.

I chuckled. "Don't worry; the headache will leave in a few minutes."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at me, each peering with one eye open. Danny was the first to open both eyes and look around to find that they weren't in Amity Park anymore. He glared at me, his eyes changing from a sky blue color to bright glowing green. "I don't know who you are, or why you brought us here, but unless you send us back, I'm going to send you on a one way trip to the ghost zone!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa." I said throwing up my hands. "I did _not_ bring you here!"

A bright white ring generated from Danny's middle, and split in two, going up and down, replacing his usual wardrobe of shirt and jeans with a black spandex jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and turning her hair snow-white, and his eyes green.

_You know what's weird? His hair turns white, but not his eyebrows. I've always wondered about that. Why don't his eyebrows change color?_ I thought all of this as Danny flew at me and hoisted me up against a wall. _Okay, dude, stay calm, and you may live to get home. JUST MAYBE._

"If you didn't bring us here, than who did?" Danny glared at me, and suddenly it came to mind that he is most likely the most powerful character here on this ship, and he's very angry and confused.

"Look, I don't know, someone named 'Eve'." I began as I began looking around with my eyes, trying to see a way out of this. "Blake and I woke up nearly ten minutes ago in the crows nest, and we came down here, and went in that room."

I pointed to the room me and Blake just came out of. Danny, let me go, flew over to the door, and went all transparent and stuff, and phased through the door.

"Wait, did you say ship?" Tucker asked, having a slightly critical tone to his voice as he looked around. "As in 'Middle age sail boat without electricity' ship?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes." I replied. "You really need to work out more."

Tuckers eye twitched as his brain possessed this new information, and Danny just phased from the floor, and landed in front of me.

"Danny, what'd you find?" Sam asked, her eyebrow rising as she did.

"Nothing except a crystal, and that we're in the middle of the OCEAN!" Danny yelled, reverting to his human form. He turned to face me. "Okay, did you find anything else?

"Just this sticky note…" I said as I reached into my pocket, and gave Danny the note.

"Let's see…Dear Mr. Blake Thomas and Mr. Kyle Bastion…" Danny, Sam and Tucker read the note. "Wait…Your favorite T.V/Movie characters? What does that mean?"

_Uh oh…_ I thought, my pulse quickening again. _I completely forgot about that._

"Uhh…heh…" I could definitely feel sweat trickling down my forehead. "I come from a reality where you and pretty much everyone else on this ship are works of fiction. T.V shows, Movies, you name it."

"Wait, in your reality, we're just…made up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" This was very awkward.

"We're a T.V show?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Is the show a hit?" Danny asked.

"Uhhh…" I was temporarily speechless. "Read the rest of the note."

"But who's…"

"Read the friggan note."

Danny looked a bit taken a back by my irritated tone, but they continued. There was some indistinguishable chatter until Danny finished. "Signed Eve. Who's Eve?

"As far as I know the person who brought us here." I said. "So, we need to get to the isle De mansion, find out why she brought us here, and save her world, or something like that."

"Wait…" Danny said as he held the note close to his face. "P.S: Make sure everyone on the deck doesn't kill each other. They're going to kill each other?!?"

"Super-powered worst enemies, but…" My eyes suddenly went wide as Danny went 'Ghost.' _Oh, crap. I probably just doomed negotiations that Blake was trying to-_

"Danny, Stop!" But before I could blink, Danny flew up, dropping the note, and phased through the ceiling. "Dang!"

"Come on! Maybe we can help or something…" Sam said as she rushed for the stairs.

"We…don't…have…electricity…" Tucker stammered, his eyes twitching. "NOOO-"

"Come on!" Sam yelled, grabbing Tuckers collar and dragged him up hurriedly the stairs.

"Wait, ah, dang!" I said as they rushed up the stair case, picking up the note as I did, and in affect, watched chaos erupt in front of me.

_We're doomed. _I thought as I rushed after them. _We're doomed, we're doomed, and we're doomed._

I entered the kitchen, Sam and Tucker vanishing up the staircase to the crews quarters, and I knew full well that if Blake didn't die up on deck, he was most certainly would kill _me_.

_But that happy day can wait._ I thought as I skidded to a halt in front of the guys from the show 'Ben 10.' _This is one of those times I __**really**__ wished I watched more T.V. But I honestly don't think I would have watched their show anyway, so…_

"Glad to see you're all awake." I sighed, knowing full well that things were going to get out of control here too. 'Ben' I think the boys name was, looked at me while the other two looked around at the ship, judging from their confused faces and apparent shock from seeing each other, I don't they were very happy.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Names Kyle, what's yours?" I asked.

"Uh, Ben, but…"

"What exactly are we doing here?" The red headed girl asked. I recall Blake telling me her name was 'Gwen,' but it might have been 'Jen.'

"Well, actually, I have no idea." I replied, a little nervous and it showed. "All I know is that we're in a ship in the middle of nowhere. Me and my friend woke up in the Crows Nest nearly ten minutes ago, and we found people on the deck, you, and the three in the cargo hold who just rushed past."

"But I only saw two people rush past." The girl stated.

_Right, Danny phased up to the deck. _I thought. _Smart girl._

"Okay, yeah, only two people." I said. Needless to say, I was bit caught off guard by this girl. "You're pretty smart."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Enough chit-chat." The really old fat-guy said. "Did you find anything that had a clue about what we're doing here?"

"Uhhh…" Uh-oh. I really didn't want to show them the note.

"Well?" the girl asked, sounding immensely impatient.

"I found this…" I said quickly as I handed the girl the note from the 'Gem Room.'

The girl read it silently, and the old fat-guy read it over her shoulder, with Ben trying to read it, but unable to get a good view point.

"Wait…Favorite T.V/Movie characters? What the heck does that mean?" The girl asked incredulously.

"I come from another reality where you guys are just a T.V show." I said quickly. "You know…made up?"

_Oh, I really hope Blake and I can explain T.V to the Avatar guys…_I thought as the Ben 10 eyebrows rose high. _It's going to be murder, I can tell._

"Wait, we're a T.V show!" Ben asked excitedly. "That is so sweet!"

"Yeah, in another reality." I said. "And so is everyone else on this friggan ship."

"Is our T.V show a hit?" Ben asked with continued excitement. "Are we big and famous?

"Who's the most popular person on the show?" The Girl asked with equal excitement. "Tell me! It's me! It's gotta be me, right?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a fan." I said exasperatingly.

"_You're not a fan?_" Ben and the Girl asked incredulously. _You know, I'm getting tired of referring to the girl as 'The Girl.' I think Blake called her Gwen, so that's what I'm going to think of her as. Gwen. There we go. Anyway… where were we?_

"Ben, Gwen, calm down." The Old guy said.

"Yes, Grandpa." The two said deflatedy.

"Now, did you find anything else?" 'Grandpa' asked.

"No, just that note. I think you need to finish reading it, too." I said, trying to get the mood off the kids 'show.'

Gwen picked up the note again. "Signed, Eve. Who's Eve?"

"As far as I know, the one that brought us to this blasted ship." I said. Honestly, I was grateful they didn't see the P.S…

"P.S." Ben read. "Please make sure that the guys on the deck don't kill each other."

_Dang._ I thought in dismay as Gwen and Grandpa examine the P.S. _I should__** not**__ have jinxed it._

"Time to go Fourarms!" Ben started to mess with his watch, which had suddenly started glowing brighter. Suddenly he slapped on the top of his watch, and he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled.

The light faded, instead of Ben there stood a creature that was similar to a semi-armored Velociraptor, its black armor plates and teal stripes gleaming. It had little black tennis balls for feet, and had a black helmet.

"XLR8? Aw, man!" A visor slid from the top of the helmet onto 'Bens' face, as he said this, and he disappeared almost instantly, a rush of wind following him as he rushed upstairs, throwing everyone in the kitchen off balance.

"What did he say?" I asked as I regained my balance.

"He transformed into XLR8." Gwen said, steadying herself as well.

"Okay…" I said. "What?"

Gwen sighed and slapped her forehead. "Come on!"

Gwen and her Grandpa ran up the stairs, and I had no choice but to follow. I grabbed the note as I did, knowing if I didn't, Blake would most likely shout me to death, if he didn't kill himself shouting first.

_Okay, recap: Blake lost rock paper scissors so he had to go negotiate a truce between a bunch of super-powered element controlling kids (and one old man) from killing each other. Each motivated by the war in their world to be on a specific side. _I thought as ran up the stair case and past the Crew quarters, rushing ahead of Gwen and Grandpa as I did. _This leads to Blake most likely failing to instigate truce and a fight breaks out. OR Blake succeeds in instigating a truce with or without Danny and Ben's help, and we all think about what we do next. Naturally we have to go to this 'Isle de Mansion' and find out what the frick we're doing here._

As I came up the stair case, I heard Blake. And what I heard was Blake working his truce-instigating magic. "So of course, a truce would be the best for all of us. And if any of us goes missing one night, and we can't find 'em again, we'll all know who to blame, won't we?"

"That still doesn't explain how you knew all of our names." Azula said with an analytical tone just as I made it to the top of the staircase.

I saw Azula, Mai, and Ty lee standing on one side of the ship, standing tensely and eying Blake with a lot of suspicion. I saw Zuko standing away from both groups with both swords out, but not raised. He also looked tense. On the right side of the ship, I saw the gAang, once again, they were tense, but not in battle positions. Toph looked a bit confused. _She can't see unless she's standing on earth or metal._

"_That_ is an excellent point!" Blake turned and saw me. "Hey Kyle, did you bring the note?"

"Yep." I replied holding up the note. I noticed Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ben were leaning over there by the railing, talking with each other.

"Fabulous!" Blake exclaimed, leaping over to me, and snatching the note from my hand and jumping back to his original position.

"Okay!" He began to read the contents of the note to the Avatar guys as I went over to stand by Danny and Ben. I was followed by Grandpa and Gwen. "Dear Mr. Blake Thomas and Kyle Bastion-"

"_I_ want to read it." Azula snapped.

Blake showed some obvious distaste at being ordered like that, but it vanished from his face, and he handed her the note. "Your Highness…"

She took it and read it. Or attempted to… "I can't read this!"

"That's because it's in _my _nation's written language. Not yours." Blake plucked the note from the fire princess's hands.

_Has Blake gone off the deep-end?_ I thought critically as Azula's face turned sour. She looked like she was going to bend up a fiery storm. But Ty lee put a hand on her shoulder and said; "Azula, let it go.

"Yeah, you can set him on fire later…" Mai commented blandly. She gave Zuko a very angry glare. He returned it with a sad glance.

"Fine." She snarled. "Read it."

"Thank you!" Blake acted like he didn't notice the princess's tone, but I knew better. Judging from the way his eyes were darting everywhere, he was very aware that Azula was one tick away from blasting him to oblivion. "Now, Dear Mr. Blake Thomas and Kyle Bastion-"

"So you can turn into a lot of alien super-heroes with that watch?" Danny asked Ben.

"Yep! And I've got tons! Like Heatblast, Wildvine, Forearms…"

"Cool." Danny said. I focused my attention on Blake again.

"Signed Eve." Blake finished. "So, I imagine everyone is wondering just who Eve, is."

"Well, yeah!" Aang said exasperatedly. "Of course we want to know who Eve is!"

"Well, you're asking the wrong guy!" Blake said that really annoying cheerful-type tone that he uses when he pulls of a pointless joke. "'Cause I don't know who she is _either._"

"Fine, then maybe you can tell us what 'TV/Movie characters' means!" Ty lee said.

"Yes, maybe you could." Azula said in her analytical tone.

"Uhhh…" Blake was in the dark about this. How do you explain TV and Movies to a bunch of people who come from a reality where the most technologically advanced civilization haven't even invented the radio? "Let's see…imagine a box."

"Okay…" Toph closed her eyes.

"Now imagine one side let you see…another place that was fifty miles away!" This started to get some chuckles.

"'Kay, go on…" Aang said.

"Now imagine that same box lets you see into other people's worlds, realities!" Blake said.

Azula, Mai, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko went into full fledged laugh-fest. Blake was not amused.

"A box that lets you see into other worlds?" Toph chortled. "Yeah right!"

"Okay, I'll grant you that." Blake face turned from a fake smile to a sincere smirk. "In _my_ reality, you guys are nothing but works of complete and utter fiction."

They just burst into hysterics.

"What?" Toph asked between gasps for breath.

_Oh, gosh. _I thought as I analyzed the situation at hand. _Blake just HAS to have the last word in everything, doesn't he?_

"You're made up." Blake's smirk faded. "Not real."

"We're standing right in front of you!" Sokka chuckled. He had gotten control of himself, and over jumped to Blake. He started poking and prodding him, and waving his hand in front of his face. "Does this look 'not real' to you?"

"Oh, gosh." Blake face-palmed, shaking his head. "Ummmm….Tucker!"

Tucker looked at Blake; turning from the conversation between Danny, Sam, Gwen, Ben, and Grandpa…_I need to learn his name soon._

"Can you explain the concept of 'Alternate Reality' to these people?" Blake asked as Tucker walked up to him. "I don't think it'll be easy."

"Actually, that kinda depends." Tucker stated. "How good's their technology?"

"Their pre-radio." Blake said quickly.

"What's a radio?"

"Exactly." This response was gathering some angry looks from the Avatar-Fire Nation guys.

"Then it's going to be tough." Tucker sighed. "So tough, that I don't think I can-now I can do it."

Blake had shoved a ten-dollar bill in Tuckers face.

"Hey!" Katara yelled. "What's our level of technology got to do with anything?"

"Everything." Blake responded. "Tucker, I leave this duty in your capable hands."

He walked away from the center like a stage actor, bowing out and letting another actor take his place, as he came over to where I was standing. "Okay, I only hope Tucker doesn't get himself killed."

"He seems to be doing fine right now." Danny said in an off-hand tone. "He's not _that _stupid."

"Yeah, what are we worried about?" Sam said.

"Now, every one, I'm Tucker Foley, as in T.F, as in, _too fine_." Tucker began with his trade-mark introduction, reserved for whenever there's a really hot girl around, or in this case, a lot of hot girls. Said hot girls looked at him with disgust.

"Is he for real?" Ty lee asked Mai.

At that moment, Danny, Sam, Blake and I all made eye contact. We all had the same thought, too. _He's doomed._

"On second thought, Tucker, I can handle it!" Blake jumped forward, shoving him out of the way.

"But…but but there's…lots…of…hot…girls!" Tucker said, resisting Blake.

"Keep the ten bucks." Blake strained as Tucker resisted. "I'm trying to keep you from getting killed, here!"

"Must…talk…to…hot…girls…!" Tucker strained, resisting Blake with all his might.

"Here's another ten…" Blake shoved another ten dollar bill into Tuckers face, wiggling it in front of his glasses.

"Okay!" Tucker took the ten and hopped over to Danny and the others, joining into the conversation that I was ignoring.

Blake coughed to clear his throat for a second, straitened up to look at everyone, and took a deep breath, and faced all of the Avatar guys. "Okay, you all think that me watching you from another reality is impossible, so I'm going to prove you wrong!"

"Oh, yeah?" Toph remarked, a challenge in her tone. "How you going to do that?"

"Simple. I'll start with you, Toph." He pointed at Toph as he closed his eyes in thought. He always does that, it gets kinda irritating. "Toph, you are the worlds most powerful Earth-Bender. You are so strong and skilled that you can bend metal, a rare skill, I must say."

"Well, he knows a bit about me, but so does everyone else!" Toph replied to Blake's explanation of her.

"Shush, I'm not done." Blake had that irritating smirk he always had on when he knew something that the other people didn't, or when he thinks he does. "A possible explanation for your level of skill is your blindness. You're not actually blind, per se, you see other people through your Earth-Bending, by sensing the vibrations that come to you while they are standing on earth or stone. It's this sense that lets you bend metal, by bending the earth fragments in the other-wise pure metal. However, you can't see when your standing on wood or ice. So, since we're standing on a ship made of wood and the nearest earth is, as I can tell, six miles beneath us, you're _blind and_ _helpless_."

Toph's face registered shock as she gasped as he released this information for all to hear, and hear they did. Even Danny, Ben and their respective teams turned their attention.

"Dude!" Danny explained, shocked.

"That was _not_ cool." Ben too, was shocked.

"I'll show you helpless!" Toph yelled, making her way in Blake's general direction.

"How are you going to do that if you don't know where I am, and even if you could find me, there's no earth to bend around here." Blake's smirk got bigger, him ignoring Danny and Ben's disgust. "Now who next wants their inner-most secrets blabbed to the ship?"

No one answered as Katara moved her arms, manipulating the sea around her, and causing it to surge forward, and encased Blake in ice, making a point to cover his mouth. Blake's face registered fear and annoyance. Mostly annoyance. Ben and Danny didn't move. Apparently there was a code that no one was to blab a weakness of a hero to others, something Blake violated.

"Hey!" I yelled, running forward. "Let him go! You got your proof that we've been watching you, so let him go!"

"He just blabbed Toph's weakness to the whole ship!" Sokka yelled. "Why should we let him blab the rest of our secrets away for the enemy to hear?"

"Because he knows their secrets as well." I replied, pointing toward Azula's group. While the gAang considered this, (and Azula's group dreaded) I slipped over to Blake's icy prison. "Dude you okay in there?" I whispered.

"I'n phhhine." Was all he could squeeze out with his mouth covered, but open under the ice.

"He can get out if he promises to reveal all of _their_ secrets." Sokka said scathingly as he pointed to Azula, Mai, Ty lee, and Zuko. "No more of ours. Now we have to keep her under guard at all times."

"Right." Katara melted the ice off Blake's face. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I heard that!" Blake sounded immensely annoyed, but I knew he was terrified underneath that hard face of his. "I don't see what the big fuss is about, anyway. It was going to get out once Toph started groping around like a, well…Blind Person!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sokka said, keeping Blake from saying anymore. "Secret, now. Complaining, later."

"Ah, fine." Blake sighed. "You know Ty lee over the-" Blake didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Azula pointed a tiny jet of blue flame at Blake's head, Mai pointed a small shruikan at his head as well, with Ty lee shoving me five feet away and facing the gAang in a battle stance.

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to spoil anymore?" Blake commented, nervously eyeing that blue flame so close to his eye.

Azula whispered something to Blake, he replied, then she whispered something back, and then turned her attention back to the gAang. I couldn't hear, as I knocked back.

Aang had his staff out, pointed at Azula, Sokka had his sword drawn, its blade gleaming in the sun light, Katara had two water-whips out on both sides of her, and Iroh had shifted his stance as well. Danny and Ben, while apparently angry at Blake, could see he's just a civilian in all of this. Danny changed into his ghost form and Ben transformed into an eight foot tall, red alien with four arms and four glowing yellow eyes. I backed away into the crowd of super-heroes aligned against Azula's group.

It was apparent from Ty lee's expression that she knew they were getting a bit more than they bargained for. Zuko backed away from both groups, and Azula and Mai kept their cool, there faces face entirely devoid of emotion.

"Like he said, that 'secret' of hers was not going to be secret for very long. How long did you think you could keep it from us?" Azula said her tone cold and analytical.

"Not very." I answered for them. They didn't appreciate it, but I knew a truce was crucial. Very crucial.

"Fine." Katara unfroze Blake, and Azula, Mai and Ty lee went back to a neutral pose. Their tension was still high, but it could be relaxed away. "But we're watching them. And you, it looks like, Blake."

"Okay." Blake's tone was flustered, as he nervously eyed Azula and Katara. "Now, let's get on to our set of business: Who's in charge. I mean, we _are_ on a ship, and a ship has to have a Captain."

Everyone started to look at Blake, then each other. They all wanted one of them to be captain of the ship, as his authority would be untested (supposedly.)

"Naturally." Blake began. He cleared his throat, and then continued. "We will want someone highly experienced in leadership, sailing in a sail boat like this or one similar, and is entirely neutral to the conflict of the two present parties."

At the last one, the Avatar guys all looked highly offended, their faces showing outrage. Apparently all wanted authority to throw the other party in the brig. _Wait…we don't have a brig, do we?_

"Okay, who here has some experience sailing?" Blake said. Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Katara and 'Grandpa' all raised their hands. "How about in leadership?"

At this, Danny and Azula raised their hands and Katara put her hand down.

"And entirely neutral to any and all conflict among present crew members?" Blake said. Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka put their hands down.

"Okay, now it is a tie between Grandpa Max, and Danny Fenton/Phantom." Blake said. "What we could do to choose some one is list-"

I heard a sound come from the Captains cabin. It was opening, the knob twisting slowly. I heard the click as it finished turning, and the door pulled open. Who stepped out was…beyond my imagination of who it could possibly be. I stood up, and walked beside Blake's gaping form.

The new arrival had a dark jacket, dark pants and a white tunic under his jacket. His belt and sash had a gun, a sword, bullets and several pouch full of gun powder and various explosives. He had a bandanna under his hat, and under that was a hair made entirely of dark dread locks, with many, many other objects in his hair. He had a mustache braided in two different braids. He had a slight swagger in his step, and had a bit of a clueless air. Blake and I were dumbstruck. For once he and I were on the same page, and I didn't mind the smell that came with the new guy.

"He's captain." Blake said in a small, quick voice as he pointed at the new arrival.

"What he said." I replied in the same voice, pointing toward Blake.

After all, who better to be Captain than Captain Jack Sparrow?

* * *

_Authors Notes: And that's a wrap. Sorry I had to end it right there, but I felt it was necessary. I also wanted to know if this story is still good enough to continue. I also want to apologize that I kept Zuko and Iroh in the back row, but I assure everyone, that they'll play a bigger role in the next chapter. Also, any critique on everyone's character would be greatly appreciated. (No matter how sarcastic.)_


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Sparrow

_Okay, I thank all of my reviewers here starting with Evil Riggs, Raven Hufflepuff,_ _Captain Angelique Jones, and Rexic and Soulia! Thank you guys! And now...I present to each and every one of you the craziest chapter of this fic so far, and the beginning of insanity. I present to you…The Ship: Chapter 3! Also, Jack is comparing everyone to his era's status on fashion. __**Disclaimer: **__I wish I owned, though I don't, any of these people._

* * *

"He's captain." The oddly dressed boy said, pointing at me. Of course I'm captain! It's my ship! Of course, I don't remember falling asleep with Will Turner and Elizabeth in the cabin…and I don't recall decorating it that color…

"What he said." Said the other oddly dressed boy, taller than the other with silver hair, pointing at the first one.

Instead of waking up to my crew, I wake up to a bunch of teenagers who look like they were going to kill each other. So silly, but most of them don't have weapons. Must be Asian…

"What are you lot doing on my ship?" I asked… well… shouted at them.

"You're…ship, Captain?" The shorter one asked, his red hair clearly glistening with sweat. "Well, I suppose it _is_ your ship, all things considered. But, if you think this is _The Pearl_, then you are mistaken."

"What do you mean, 'I'm mistaken'?" I was very foul; though I have the splitting head ache to blame. Must have drunk too much…stop talking nonsense, Jack! There's no such _thing_ as to much Rum! Though there was this one time in Singapore…

"I mean, this is not the pearl." He answered. "You can check if you like. This ship doesn't have guns or a brig."

"Hey!" Yelled one of the other kids, him having brown hair and skin, and his hair tied up in a small pony tail. He was dressed in blue leather armor, and carried a black blade in his right hand. I wonder how he made that…I'll have to ask him later. "Don't we get a say on whose captain?"

The red haired one turned to him, with a slight grin on his face, and replied, saying; "No, you do not…"

"Jack, who are these children?" William whispered in my ear, his tone especially quite compared to the shouting match that had erupted between the two teenagers.

"Mate, this is one of those times where you wake up and nothing is as it should be." I said in a wise-man tone. "We should accept it and move on with the current change in circumstance."

"Meaning you have no idea." Will replied, his tone still low as the shouting match continued.

"Well…yes…but we should at least learn why we have all woken up on a strange ship." I replied, slightly defeated. He's getting smarter…

"In the middle of the ocean." Will remarked, hoping to finish my sentence which I had already finished.

"No." I said quietly as the Red haired one began to finish (it looked like) the shouting match with the other boy. "I'm always in the middle of the sea, so we don't have to figure that part out."

"Yes we do." Will responded, a bit…what's the right word…flabbergasted. "Elizabeth and I were in Port Royal yesterday, and now we're here, in the middle of the sea, with _you_, and a near-mob of total strangers."

"You could have gotten to port and not remember doing it…" I offered. Tell you the truth, I don't like to lose. Even a conversation. "And that's how you got to sea."

Will's flabbergasted look got more…flabbergasteder…thingy. The boy had turned to face me, the other boy (the one with the cool sword) having been quieted, but the look on his face said that he was going to kill the boy in front of me.

"Well, as I said, this is not the pearl." He said. "I don't even think we're on Earth anymore, if you want my personal opinion on the matter. We all woke up with splitting head aches and in an unfamiliar ship, so forgive the others for being a bit edgy…"

"A _bit_ edgy?" The boy in the back yelled.

"Shut up!" Blake yelled to behind him. He was now getting rather murderous looks from…approximately 73 of the current crowd on deck. "I also know that we have a course to chart…"

"Where to?" I cut him off quickly. I was out of rum, so the sooner I get to port and refresh my supply, the better.

"Here, read this note." He handed me a piece of paper.

I read the piece of paper, commenting on the contents as I went along. "Dear Mr. Blake Thomas…wondering why (so are we)…Isle de manse…signed Eve…P.S make sure none of the Avatar characters kill each other…okay!"

I tossed the note light heartedly over my shoulder for Will to catch. He read the note as well. "T.V/Movie characters? What does that mean? What is this…T.V?"

"Ah, crap…" The red haired boy said, the silver haired one merely rubbing his eyes. "Uh…do you have to know?"

"We would _like_ to know…" Will said, raising his eyebrow. "Why do you not want to tell us?"

"Yes we would like to know that as well." Said Elizabeth, her blonde hair waving in the slight breeze. The boy suddenly intensely preoccupied with her for a couple of moments (with jaw dropped and drooling to), and then regained himself.

"Uhhh…do we have to tell you?" He got a big, toothy smile on his face as he asked. There was a green flash somewhere behind him. I wasn't paying attention to the rest, as uncharacteristic of me as it is.

"Well, yes." I replied. I was getting very tired of his elusiveness regarding the question. Why would he not want to tell us about TV…what ever it is…? "I'm the Captain, and I order you to tell us."

More than half of the 'Asian' part of the mob was smirking. Apparently, and I had already seen this, the boy had pissed off, and or, irritated them all.

"Crap…" His head had bobbed to down to where his chin was touching his chest. Apparently, he was in a fix of some kind. "Okay, T.V/Movie characters means…"

As he explained to mean what 'TV' was, I found my self with an irresistible desire to laugh. Me _fantasy? _Me _non-existent? _I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_! Of course I exist. "Prove it." I found my self saying.

"Okay." He said, his tone indicating he had to do this before. "Thirteen years ago, you made a deal with Davy Jo-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Let's not be hasty!" I said as I quickly covered his mouth. I got a bit jumpy when he mentioned my deal with Jones. How'd he know about it? It doesn't come due for another month! "Okay, let's pretend I believe you, and we do come from different _realities_. How sea worthy are you?"

"Never sailed before." He responded with a cheerful, yet clueless sounding tone that told me that he was telling the truth. "In truth, I've never lived close enough to the water to even learn how."

"What about your friend?" I asked, pointing to the silver haired one.

"Same."

"How about them?" I pointed to the rest of the ship.

"I wouldn't know." He responded.

I groaned exasperatedly as I walked up to the one with the Black Sword. He eyed me critically, and winced as my breath, foul as it is, entered his nostrils. "What's your name, boy?"

"Sokka." He wheezed out, still choked up from my beer-breath. I _love_ my breath!

"Well, then, Sokka…" I said, and then took a deep breath. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders in the face of storms, demons and almost certain death?"

"What the-?" He coughed and gagged from the horrible breath that I had just breathed into his face. "We're not taking orders from you!"

"Sure you are! Now set the sails, weigh anchor…all the customary activities…" I stopped as a black blade rested it self on my shoulder. Sokka had drawn his weapon. "Dare you cross blades with a pirate, boy?"

"I've faced pirates before." He replied as I drew my sword, and turned to face him. He assumed a battle stance, his hilt held close to his head, the blade angled at me. He had gotten some training, apparently.

I got into my traditional stance, holding the blade loosely in front of me with a single hand. We circled each other for a bit. He made the first move, a vertical slash to my head. I moved my blade to block, and then sliced at his cheek. He bent backwards, narrowly avoiding it. So he's had some training…big deal…

He got back up, and swing once, twice, thrice at me, all aimed at my torso. I admit he knew what he was doing; he just has an experience problem. I simply dodged them all. He was getting frustrated, and I could tell from his face. He swung at me once more, and I maneuvered the strike away from me using my own sword, and stuck it into the ship. Then I leveled my blade at his throat. His eyes got very big, and I believe he got the message.

"Alright…" I sheathed my sword. "Now can we get to sailing?"

The rest of them were giving me glares. Now that I got a bit closer to the group, I could see that one of the boys, with black hair and blue eyes looked at me with adoration. Apparently, he idolized pirates. A much younger boy, with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes looked at me with similar adoration. His…sister? Anyway…red hair, tan skin just as short looked at me with a slight distaste, as did her…grandfather, big fat and gray-hairing...yeah him. The two friends of the older boy, one with dark skin, and odd…thing on his eyes, with a yellow, tight shirt, and a red _French beret_... and a girl, pale skin, purple eyes, tight black shirt, that showed much to much skin for a girl that young to be showing…a green gridded black skirt, purple tight pants, with steel soles. Not much for subtlety, is she?

"Also, Captain? There's another problem." The red haired boy said from behind me.

I turned to face him, and his face showed…a slight embarrassment. "Almost none of us know how to sail."

"You mentioned that, actually." I replied. I grabbed my compass, the one that doesn't point north and helped me find the _Isle de Meurta_, thinking of the _Isle de Mansion_. The point pointed in the direction the ship was already facing. "So I guess this means, I have to teach you kids (and old men) how to sail!"

"Yay!" He said enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm Blake. This is my pal, Kyle." I pointed to the silver haired boy, Kyle. He waved, not saying anything. He was not the talkitish type, apparently.

"Well, let's get to it!"

* * *

_Oh, what a day. Oh, what a day. _I thought, sitting there in my cabin, sitting at my desk, massaging my eyes. Will and Elizabeth sat in chairs across from me. The sun had gone down nearly an hour ago. We were contemplating our next move, as waking up in a strange ship in the middle of the ocean, with this absolutely _insane _crew. I thought_ I_ was nuts…

"They're hopeless." Will said.

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed. "None of them can get along, not even the supposed _friends_ Blake and Kyle."

"What happened today?" I asked wearily, not wanting to strain myself with remembering. Honestly, this crew is crazy…

"Well, the first incident today involved Blake and Kyle, you had asked them to secure everyone's lifelines to the mast…" Elizabeth began.

* * *

The two were tying the ropes to the mast, the other ends to everyone else's waist. Blake saw Kyle move his hand over his nose…or doing something.

"Dude." Blake said looking from Kyle's face to his hand. "What was that?"

"What?" Kyle asked a bit bewildered.

"What'd you just do?" Blake was now moving the rest of his body to closely examine Kyle's hand and face.

"I didn't do anything…" Kyle defended himself rather weakly.

"You picked you nose!" Blake accused loudly as he continued to examine Kyle's hand. The rest of the ship was looking at the two with incredulous faces. "Did you guys _see_ that? Oh my gosh!"

"Dude!" Kyle was waving his hand in defense.

"You friggan picked…your nose!" Blake then showed the audacity to move himself to look…up Kyle's nostrils. The crew just looked shocked now. Kyle tried to move, to keep Blake from looking, but he moved with him. After a few seconds of this, Kyle got irritated. A couple of the younger members of the crew started chuckling.

"What?!" Kyle demanded, his face showing pure irritation.

"You didn't do a good job!" Blake said, momentarily facing Kyle dead on before returning to his original position. "There's something there!"

"Cut it out!" Kyle tried to force Blake away, but he wouldn't budge.

"You got to get it!" Blake was still looking.

"Stop!"

"It's wiggling!"

"Stop it!"

"_Eh, boseure…"_ Suddenly came from Kyle's nose. The two registered shock, facing each other dead on before Blake returned to looking up Kyle's nostrils. "_I would like to come out of your noose…"_

"Holy crap!" Blake yelled, his face showing amazement. "It can talk! And it's got a French Accent!"

After he yelled that, the rest of the crew (who were mostly Teenagers) were going 'let me see' and 'move out of my way' to see the living booger. Blake handed Kyle a tissue, and he blew his nose. "_I shall 'ave my revenge!_" Came from the tissue, as Kyle threw it over board.

At that, there was immense irritation at the two of them, as the rest of the crew went back to what ever they were supposed to do.

* * *

"Why was it such a big deal if Kyle picked his nose again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered. She was massaging her eyes.

"What else happened?"

"Well…you told Gwen and… Kya…Katarata…what was her name?" Will broke off to ask his question, his face showing clear confusion.

"Katara?" I added hopefully.

"That's it!" Will said, snapping his fingers as my drop of clarity entered his tiny brain. "Now, we assigned the two to look for land…"

"Katara! Gwen! Go up to the crows nest and see if you can find land!" I yelled to the two ladies. The two abandoned their post and went up to the crows nest. It wasn't long before the two were talking.

"Maybe you should look over there…" Katara offered Gwen helpfully.

"Okay…" Gwen moved over to where Katara had indicated. "Is this good?"

"Perfect."

A couple of minutes, and those two were chattering. I could tell from here there was no land to be found anywhere. Looking up, I couldn't tell what the two were saying, but their speech was growing more and more heated. They were getting angry, from what I could tell.

"Ben could kick that arrow-headed freak across the map!" Gwen yelled all of a sudden, and all attention was on the crows nest now.

"Yeah, right!" Katara bounced back. "Aang would crush your puny cousin!"

Another retort from Gwen (not remembered, I am sad to say) and the two were in a full fledged cat fight. Yells came from each others respective groups to calm down. The 'fire nation' girls (as they were called) were simply sitting down and enjoying the entertainment.

Gwen's cousin Ben and Bald-headed monk, Aang were both trying to get the two to calm down. That was when the real trouble started. "You know, Gwen's right. I could kick your but."

This got Aang angry at the naïve Ben.

"Yeah, right! I'm the Avatar! The Avatar always wins." Aang declared. All the while, I saw Blake give Kyle a 'thumbs up' both with smirks on their faces.

"Oh, yeah?" Ben yelled confrontationally in Aang's face.

"Yeah!" Aang yelled back.

"Oh, no…" Sam remarked, slapping her hand against her forehead.

Ben started playing with his watch for a bit, then slammed on the circle. In a flash of green light, he was transformed into a seven foot tall…_Diamond Man_, with spikes protruding out of his back. Aang…countered the cool green flash…by pointing his staff at the diamond. A smirk emerged on the Diamond Man's... face (or what ever you call that.)

Returning the smirk, Aang began moving his arms and legs, manipulating the water around him and causing it to surge forward at Ben in his new form, and pushing him off the ship. He landed in the water with a gigantic _splash!_

No sign was left of Ben except for the bubbling water above where he sunk, and a green flash. A couple of seconds after that, Ben's head emerged, very wet, with an irritated (and humiliated) look on his face. Everyone (except for me, you, and Elizabeth) started laughing as Ben began to swim up the ship via life-line. "It's not funny!" He yelled.

"Yeah, it is!" Gwen yelled back from the crows nest, having long since stopped fighting with Katara.

Looking over and Blake and Kyle, I saw that they looked a bit disappointed at how short that was. Blake said something I could not hear to Kyle, who nodded.

* * *

"I remember there were two more events today?" I asked my two advisors, leaning my chair on its back legs. Suddenly, I started to go backward an alarming rate, and I hit the floor of the cabin, banging my fragile head on the floor, starting the pains in my head up again that I had recovered from several hours ago. I had lost my balance and fell. Blast it!

"Well, we DID dangle Blake from the cabin windows to get the ships name…" Elizabeth answered. "_The Nexus_ is the name of the ship."

"Right." I responded as I righted my chair and sat down. "_Now_…one last event at dinner, yes?"

"Right. Max, Blake, and Kyle were talking…" Will began.

"Oh, yes…" I cut him off to tell the story my self. "This was one incident I will be talking about in many-a-tavern for many years."

* * *

"So, did you guys have a good day today?" The old man, Max, asked Blake and Kyle, who were sitting across the bench from him. They, in turn, were in the center of the 'gAang' (as they called themselves) and 'Ozai's Angels' (as Blake had affectionately dubbed them, much to their chagrin). They were almost squished.

"Yes, we had a _great_ day today!" Blake answered with a grin.

"No, we did not." Kyle's expression had grown highly irritated and annoyance.

_What is going ON with these two?!_ I found myself thinking. _One minute their fine and good with each other, but another moment, their going at each others throats!_

"Yes, we did." Blake said quickly, ignoring Kyle's remark.

"No we did not."

"Yes we did!"

"Nope."

"Yep!"

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked Blake, pointing to Kyle with his fork.

"Oh, I stepped on his foot on the way in…" Blake explained with just a tinge of regret in his voice.

"He dropped a cannon ball on it." Kyle corrected with a dreary tone, Blake rapidly double taking between Kyle and everyone else.

"There's a difference?" Blake asked the rest of the crew loudly.

"Yeah, if you stepped on it, I wouldn't have a foot." Kyle replied, his eyes shifting between looking at Blake's face, and his stomach.

There were some snickers amongst the table. I was standing at the doorframe, soup in hand, spoon in the other. The soup was made up of fish and various spices found in the cupboards in the kitchen. More soup was still boiling in the pot at the center of the kitchen cut-out of the mess hall.

Blake, seeing that he was currently disarmed, started looking around the mess hall for something else to mock. He looked down at his soup, and his eyes got wide. He doubletaked twice between his soup and Max's belly. "…Dude?"

"Yeah?" Kyle answered, oblivious to what ever had Blake startled.

"We searched all the cupboards when we came down to the kitchen before, right?" Blake asked, still looking at his soup. "When everyone was still sleeping?"

"Yeah…" Kyle answered, a bit unsure where this was going.

"And…they were all empty…right?" Blake continued.

"Yeah…" Kyle was in the dark too. And so was everyone else.

"So….where'd the food come from?" Blake asked.

"Max, Katara, Sokka, Danny and Ben all went fishing. Remember?" Kyle answered. Blake's question was a bit absurd, but he was still looking at his soup.

"Right." Blake responded. "And, the fish is…spicy? Yes? And Aang and Sam's dinner is a vegetarian dinner, right?"

"Right, no meat." Kyle answered.

"Where'd those come from?"

Kyle was at a loss to explain this one. Aang and Sam were looking at there food as well, being salads. He had no idea where the mysterious fruit/vegetables/spices came from. "I don't know…"

"Oh, they were already in-" Max began.

"SO…who was our cook this evening?" Blake cut the old man off. He was getting to the point.

"Max…" Kyle answered slowly.

"He has only one thing on him big enough to carry this much food/spices/whatever." Blake stated, looking up to stare at Max's belly. Kyle slowly turned his head and eyes to look at where Blake was looking. "It came from his…" Blake let this statement end without the last word.

"What?" Kyle yelped in disbelieve at his friend. All the others were sharing his sentiments. Blake was crazy. "The cupboards probably filled up when you touched the crystal. Nothing else."

"Oh." Blake said blankly. He touched his soup with a finger. "Okay then: _food fight!_"

_What the-?_ I thought as Blake picked up his bowl, and threw it in Kyle's face. Kyle then picked up his bowl, and even though it was impossible, missed Blake's face and hit Aang's. Soon, food was flying everywhere, hitting everyone everywhere. (Blake and Kyle had taken refuge under the table, and were conversing rapidly. What were they saying?)

Me, I just looked at it for a second, then plopped another bite into my mouth. "Delicious…" Kyle, Blake, you, me, and Elizabeth all sneaked out of the mess hall to get to the deck. Avoiding the mess and clean up, and all that…

* * *

"We'll need a way to control this crazy crew if we want to make it through to the end." I stated, standing up.

"I'm afraid we'll have to use Blake and Kyle's information and let them blackmail the rest to of the crew to control them." Will said, also standing up. "That's the only way I can think of."

"That being said, I'm very sure that they're on our side, and will not say anything about us." Elizabeth stood up as well. "That said, I think it will be safer for us to get confirmation that they won't do anything against us."

"We already have it." I said. "What are Blake and Kyle? Scared teenagers. They will be very easy to befriend, especially since they already_ idolize_ me. And since we will practically be their only friends, they won't do anything to us."

"Well, we should get some shut-eye then." Will opened the cabin door, letting in the cool night breeze, accompanied by the salt water in the air.

"You two are sharing a room, right?" I asked slyly.

"No!" Elizabeth responded, outraged. "That would be very inappropriate!"

I smiled as the two left. Now, I had to think of a plan. Each and every one of our ship mates, except for Blake and Kyle, has very destructive powers that could be call upon at any time. We have to manipulate each of them to ensure that they don't try to kill each other, scared teenagers and all that…and Blake and Kyle are the answer. The two of them know information about all of them and us, which can be used as black-mail/collateral. Now…Blake has slightly eccentric traits…

* * *

_**Authors Notes**__: Yes, this is the third chapter. I'm going to be shifting between everyone's point of view to ensure that no-one gets ignored. I would like to thank Raven Hufflepuff, Evil Riggs, Mattspirategirl and Rexic and Soulia for reviewing._

_Also, if I could direct everyone's attention to a poll on my profile page…vote please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Azula

_Authors Notes: I don't update this fic enough. I apologize to everyone heavily. Own nothing._

* * *

When I get my hands on that boy, I'm going to rip his throat out. I'm still getting chunks of food out of my hair! I had it just right and he ruined it! And to make things worse, we got stuck with clean-up duty!

Ty Lee was still pulling food out of her hair as well. Mai had managed not to get hit at all, and was leaning against the mast of the ship.

The Flaming Ship. If this 'Eve' whoever she is doesn't have the answers I want, I'll burn her alive. I pleasured myself with thoughts of the boy and this mysterious woman with flames wrapped around them.

But…I suppose I owe the boy _somewhat_. He did _technically_ save our lives and reveal the Earth-Benders weakness to me.

"Azula?" Ty Lee said, looking at me. "How do you think we got _on _this ship in the first place?"

"I don't know…" I replied, exasperated. Ty Lee could be so innocent at times. It was really annoying at times, but mostly just rather funny. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know…" Ty Lee replied hanging her head as pulled the last bit of fish out of her hair, her face and cloths having been washed a while ago.

There was silence as the breeze blew past, pushing the ship forward as the ocean waves pushed softly against the boat. It was night, and the beauty of the stars shown brightly. It was one of those things she secretly enjoyed very much, and there weren't many of those.

But now was not the time to be staring at nameless dots in the sky. She loathed to admit it, but the boy…what was his name again? Blake. Blake had the advantage over each of us. He had information about each of us. If that was true, then he was very aware of my…persuasive…nature. She would have to tread very carefully around him.

Normally, she would not risk some of the more…sensitive…information getting out, but this was a golden opportunity. Not just to capture the avatar, but to get everything about him. To know his wants, his fears, where he'd go if he got away, where he was, or where he was going before he was brought to the ship.

And that was where Blake came in. He knew them. Each of them, and from what he had suggested, had a very good idea of what and who they were.

Perhaps there was a way to use my ship-mates some how? The small boy with the strange device on his wrist seemed particularly gullible…or perhaps his cousin? No, the cousin seems particularly wary of me. Perhaps she talked with the water-bender after their fight?

I had pulled the last bit of vegetables from my hair. Now it just needed rinsing, and it would be perfect again.

Perfect.

The 'appointed' captain…Jack…I believe his name is. He was fairly aloof, but cautious of Blake as well. He had nearly blown the details of some 'deal' he had made a long time ago with someone called 'Davy Jones', possibly a very embarrassing deal.

And the other two that were in the Captain's Quarters with him…Elizabeth, the woman who carried the look and feel of nobility. Someone that was worthy of being on my court, to be sure. She and her fiancé were very wary of the entire ship. I suppose everyone is, but they showed it more. Much more. Perhaps as a way to maintain a feel of authority.

It didn't matter, as Jack was the undisputed captain. I won't try to force a mutiny, as I normally would, but the rest of this crew might turn on me. Half of them already are _very_ against me, so I can't let it seem as if I want power right now. Any attempt would back-lash.

Neither will they. Uncle may be a tea-hog monkey, but I have to face the truth; he is very wise. He would know that if they tried a power-grab, I could easily make it seem like they were the evil ones. And then the rest of the crew would turn on them.

"I'm going to bed…" Ty Lee yawned, stretching. "Azula, which room is ours, again?"

I had remembered when we divided up the quarters on the deck below us. Ty Lee and I had been given a room to share, and Mai was sharing a room with…what was her name…Sam.

Sam and Her boyfriend, Danny and his friend...I can't remember. I should have been paying more attention. Sam seems to be a normal, if not…arrogant. And loud-mouthed. Some one is going to have to beat some sense into her, and soon if she was going to be around me. I will not have mere _peasants_ acting such a way around me.

But such a beating would have to be given by one of their universe. Because I cannot touch her while her boyfriend was around. I only got a glimpse of his powers when he came through the floor…without breaking it. Spirit powers. I know from tales that battling spirits is very un-wise, and almost assures certain death.

I don't want to die.

"I'll be turning in too." I said, faking a yawn and following Ty lee. "We're at the end on the left."

* * *

A loud thunk in the hallway woke me. From the loud snoring in the bunk above me, Ty Lee was still asleep. Perhaps my hearing was simply amplified by near perfect darkness in our room. The only light was the faint star-light coming through the port, only providing minimal illumination, barely reaching the door knob.

Due to the high danger of the ship, I had slept in my armor. I quickly stood up, and opened the door just a crack. It was Blake and his friend…whose name I can't remember, either. This is very frustrating; I may need those two whose names I can't remember later. Blake made a 'shhhhh' noise with his mouth as he and his friend went up stairs.

What are they up to? I thought as I snuck over to the stairs, and walked up them. I hid behind the wall, as they were talking to the captain.

"So, Captain. We've been thinking that we should hold a dance party right here on the deck." Blake said, having the usual confident tone to his voice. The tone was fake. It was easy to discern the absolute _fear_ he had. One could say he was scared out of his mind. His friend shared it.

"So suppose we _do _hold this _dance party_…" The captain began, leaving one hand on the wheel as he looked at the two incredulously. "How are we, in the name of all that is good and divine, going to have a dance party without _music_?"

That was exactly what I was thinking. How _would _these two gold-mines of information get music when there were no instruments on board?

"We got that taken care of." Blake was trying to sound cheerful. "You got it?" He turned to his friend.

"I got it…" He pulled three things from his back pocket. Each were small, very thin rectangles. One had a small square imprint that had glowing letters and designs and letters on it. The other two had grills that shielded what looked like delicate innards. He hooked them all together with cords that came out of each. "The first one we want is 'Into the Night', right?"

"Yeah, we'll use that one to wake everyone up, and then break into lyric less dance beats." Blake said. "Oh, and is the battery charged?"

"The batteries charged." He replied, messing with the glowing letters. After making a few final adjustments, he placed it down, each on a stand that popped out from the back.

"Give it a sec…" He said.

"Here's to hoping this works…" Blake looked like he was dying from anticipation.

"You doubt me?" He friend looked wounded.

"Kyle, I don't doubt you, I just doubt this world. How much longer?" Blake asked. Thank you Blake. I needed Kyle's name.

"3…2…1…" Right as he said 'one' there was music. Inexplicably. And it was getting louder, and there was an instrument playing besides the drums that I did not recognize. The music was getting progressively louder as well. Soon there was the sound of a man, deep, melodious voice began singing.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell…_

What had these two done? How did they bring this music here? Was it those devices? How do they work? And was this what they listened too? It was strange…but I liked it, strangely.

It did not take long until the rest of the crew had emerged from their quarters.

"Dance party!" Blake yelled before anyone could say anything, throwing his hands up in the air quickly.

"What the heck?" Said Danny. He was clearly very confused. Perhaps just disoriented from getting woken up suddenly. Idiot.

"You see, I noticed how everyone was really stressed due to recent events…and that me and Kyle have not been helping much, so we decided to lower the stress level. This is what we came up with…" Blake motioned to the deck. "A dance party!"

I stood up and strode over beside Ty Lee and Mai. I found my self thinking. I had never been instructed in the ways of the dance before, so this would not go well for me. A tan hand had reached up in front of me, a little to the left.

"Yeah, Ben?" Blake asked the ten year old.

"I don't dance." Ben replied, pushing his fingers together.

"Dancing is not something you _have _to learn (though learning would be helpful…)" Blake said, adding the last part in an undertone. "It's self expression through fancy foot-work."

"Oookaaaay…" Ben looked a bit confused.

"Aang, show these people how to dance." Blake brightly said as he pulled him in front of the crowd.

The Avatar or 'Aang' as Blake had called him. That was his given name, apparently. Aang had looked rather nervous at the crowd, but regained himself quickly. "Well, uh…"

"Well, come on, we don't have all day…" Kyle said sarcastically, but the smile on his face was an encouraging one.

"Well like he said, dancing is expression through physical movement." Aang said. "I know some dance steps from my world that I can show you."

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh ay!_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we daaanced on into the night!_

* * *

I, rather than embarrass my self in front of everyone, had gone to the crows nest. I wasn't bored; I loved looking at the stars, after all. Not that anyone else knew that I loved it…

I noticed motion on the mast that had connected the crows nest. Someone was coming up. A gloved hand grabbed the sides that were connected to a loose, red robe-sleeve. Pulling herself up, Mai had come to join me in the crows nest.

"You didn't want to enjoy the party?" I asked, it being thoroughly rhetorical. Of coarse she didn't. She was bored of such things.

"No." Mai answered. "Ty Lee's having a lot of fun, though…"

"What of the Avatar and his companions?" I asked. I wondered how Blake's party would allow us to get close to each of them for capture. Let them think we're their friends, then snatch them up and deliver them to father. I would regain what little favor I lost from father, and get a bonus for getting Zuko as well.

"They're dancing too." Mai answered dully. "As is most of the ship."

"Strange…" I replied. Was the Avatar being to trusting? Was he perhaps over-judging how safe he was on the ship? Or was he being cunning with Uncle as a guide, using this as an opportunity to get us to betray our country, similar to what he did to Zuko?

There was more motion on the ladder. I was rather annoyed that Mai had already joined me, I was enjoying the solitude. A bare, masculine hand had grasped the nest this time, and Zuko pulled himself up. "Hey…" He said, a bit awkwardly.

Mai said nothing. I spoke up. "Awww…is your Girlfriend ignoring you, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled angrily. I was sure that if the music down below wasn't so loud; he would've drawn a lot of attention.

"Don't call him that!" Mai yelled at the same time. She was along side Zuko.

"Mai…" I said. I was a little ticked off. He was a traitor…why was she defending him? And since when was Mai so…emotional? This was out of character for her…or was she really that attached to him? To quote Blake…as odd as it is…What the heck? "What are you doing...?"

Before she could answer, there was more motion at the ladder. I groaned inwardly. Who else could bud in on her serenity? To my utter surprise, with red hair, an odd assortment of clothes, and an unusually tired look, was Blake. Wasn't he supposed to be managing the party?

"Oh…" He was clearly surprised to see the nest inhabited so. "I'll go now, sorry if I was interrupting something…wait a sec, what are you guys doing here? You should be down there. Having fun."

"What does it matter to you?" Zuko snarled. Apparently, he disliked the boy, for obvious reasons.

"Well, the partial reason I started this was to relieve tension among the crew…" Blake held for a moment. "The whole crew. That includes you."

"Well, we don't want to be there." I said, a bit suspicious. I didn't dislike him as much of the crew did right now, but I know he's a hazard to be handled as carefully as poison. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to supervise it?"

"Kyle's doing that for me." Blake then muttered something about him being a lot better at parties.

"Then shouldn't you be down there? Having fun?" Zuko asked suspiciously. Mai was silent.

"I don't do good at parties." Blake responded, slinking down the nest wall. He looked sad, as if he was looking in but unable to go in. "Never have."

"Why not?" I asked. This, in all honesty, had too much in common with my trip to Ember Island with Zuzu, Mai and Ty Lee. We all confessed something about ourselves, and felt in much better company with each other. Maybe this is what he had in mind…maybe not the sharing things about ourselves, but feeling better with our surroundings. But the party was not working on Blake himself, even though he, himself, had started it.

"Because I don't fit." Blake explained, turning his head to look at the stars.

"You don't fit?" Zuko asked.

"I don't fit." Blake answered again. Gone was the cheerful, nearly crazy kid. Instead, he was tired, his fear clearly being the cause. But his weariness out-weighed his cowardice, this time. This would be a golden opportunity to find out more about him, if he let us.

"What does that mean?" Mai asked, really bored. She probably asked because it gave her _something _to do.

"It means that I'm a social miss-fit, I don't get along with very many people, and I'm _horrible_ at social events." Blake explained. "I don't get out much."

"You mean you're like Azula?" Zuko asked with a malicious grin directed at _me_. How dare this traitor mention my one weakness!

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. What matters is that you have socializing to do. Under the banner of a temporary truce. This is your golden moment, Zuko." Blake said, his trademark grin having returned to his face. He had out-maneuvered Zuko, somehow. "You best get down there and not miss it."

Zuko started making excuses. He clearly wanted to stay with Mai for the moment, try to make some sort of amends. That's not going to work, little brother.

"Take Mai with you, if you really can't part with her." Blake said. "You really can't miss this opportunity. Mai, will you _at least_ be with Zuko tonight. Just tonight?"

"Fine, let's go…" Mai grabbed Zuko and with surprising strength, pulled Zuko to the ladder, and the two went down. It was now just me and Blake.

"Well, your highness…" Blake addressed me in a formal tone. "What will it take for you to go down there and enjoy yourself?"

"Not possible." I replied. I gave him my cold glare that could send even the hardest soldier scurrying like rats. Blake seemed immune. What is going on?

"Don't bother. I know you're not going to kill me…yet." Blake said closing his eyes and letting his head droop.

I raised my eyebrow. He knew me rather well. "Why not?"

"Because I have information by the boat-loads you want. Kyle doesn't have nearly as much, so killing me would be a waste." Blake replied quietly. "Besides, everyone would know it was you. The Avatar and his companions may not care, but the rest might not be so…discerning."

I sighed. He knew me. And so he had me. "You have me at a disadvantage, Blake."

"I kind of like it that way." Blake replied, opening his eyes to look at me. And so the political game of 'extract the information' had begun.

"So…can I know more about you?" I asked. It was a long shot, probably not going to work…

"What would you like to know?" He asked, still looking at me. Okay, maybe this will be easier than I thought…

"What country did you come from?" I asked. Better to see if our worlds are similar in anyway, so I can find some common ground.

"I come from the United States of America." Blake answered. The United what? Clearly there was not a lot in common between our worlds. He smiled, noting my confused expression. "You have no clue what that is, do you?"

"We do come from different worlds, after all." I replied, overstating the obvious. This was going to be…interesting. If, perhaps I was the seductive type, I would try that…but as evidenced by my trip to Ember Island, I have no skill in that area what so-ever. To bad, skills like that would come in handy. Ty Lee might be able to do that with Blake, but she might make him a bit uncomfortable…and so would I if I could do things like that. "How powerful _is _the United..."

"We're the world's greatest superpower." Blake answered blankly.

"Really?" I responded quickly. The greatest, huh? Undoubtedly exaggerating it, but if he wasn't…if something happened to him, we would be in trouble. I have no doubt my fathers armies could beat down what ever forces they could muster, but it could lead to unnecessary casualties… "Where in there did you grow up?"

"Uhhhh…Washington, DC." Blake responded, still quite blank.

"You have very odd names for places and people, you know that?" I had never even _thought _of such names. His culture was foreign, alien…worthy of one from another reality.

"Yes we do." Blake actually appeared _smug_ about it. Why's he smug? What's there to be smug about? Is he relishing that I found the name's of his world strange? What sort of pleasure can one find from that?

"Are you being smug?" I asked. He's been open _so_ far.

"Yeah." Blake admitted, bringing a smile to his face. "I get kinda happy when someone finds something's unusual about something about me. I don't know why, tell you the truth."

A love of being unique, probably…something I can relate to, actually. I love that almost no-one can match my skills as a fire-bender, my father being the sole exception. But I'll surpass him and take the throne one day. He can't hold the high ground of bending forever.

"Now let me ask you something." Blake said. "If you don't mind…"

"Don't you already know everything about me?" A thoroughly defensive reaction from me. Stupid! "But go ahead if you must." Normally, I would not indulge his request, him being a peasant, but I needed to get his information, and for this method to work, he had to know a couple of things about me…I suppose he really doesn't know everything about us. There's a limit to his knowledge.

"Have you ever thought of joining the avatar?" From Blake's facial expression to his absurd question, she would guess that it was actually sincere. What is he thinking? Surely if he knows me so well, he would already know the answer…

"No." I responded. It was flat, abrupt and coarse. So suited the stupidity of his question.

"That's what I thought." Blake nodded. Was he sincere? He plainly knew what I would say…was it a test? What was he testing? His knowledge to see if any of it was faulty? Why? Was he testing how accurate the…T.V (whatever that is) was? Was he putting me through some absurd test? For what? To see if it was possible that I was 'redeemable' like Zuko? That's insane! I would never fall like Zuzu! "Your next question?"

"Oh, right…" I braced my self for another idiot question.

"Did you enjoy the music before you came up here?" Blake asked, grinning a bit. "You stayed down for about one song before coming up here."

This question had caught me off guard. He was trying to discern my taste in music and see if I found the brand he picked…with the strange instument…was pleasurable to me. "I…did…a little bit."

"Good." Blake was really smiling now.

"What is that strange instrument that played during the song called?" I asked. If there was something I wanted to know about his world, it was that. I found its sounds exotic, fast…good.

"That was the Electric Guitar." Blake was actually rather cheerful, his fear disappearing. Normally, this would be abhorrent to me, but this was a mine of information, and torture was out of the question. Not subtle enough to use on the ship without my ship-mates interfering. So this was the most efficient method. "Played at the hands of the masterful Santana."

"That's a guitar?" I was actually kind of in shock. I had pictured something like a strange flute.

"An Electric Guitar." Blake clarified. "And songs like that…are not the only things that Electric Guitars are used for."

"What other songs?" I was sort of curious. Only sort of, though.

"I'll show you…" Blake stood up, and walked toward me. "May I sit down?"

Something inside me screamed 'NO' to letting this peasant sit near me, but I tempered it. I need information. Besides, it couldn't be too bad, could it?

He sat beside me, pulling something from his back pocket. It was a similar, flat rectangle that Kyle had used to start up the music for the party. "This is an MP3 player." He pulled out a cord that split in two and had thick stubs at the end of the individual cords, and where they joined; there was a small bronze rod. "These are ear-phones. They let you listen to music from here without bugging everyone else."

He inserted the rod into the rectangle, and put one of the stubs in his ear. He handed me the other stub, and I inserted it in my ear in a similar fashion. I guessed they were for two ears, and each was flipped to be inserted into each ear. I examined how he put his in for a split second, and then put the one into my ear, avoiding twisting the cord. "Alright, what brand do you want to here first? I've got dance (the one we heard earlier), heavy, symphonic and country."

I kind of wanted to hear the first one again, but the other three sounded appealing. If country was any like the kind at home, I did not want any part of it. Heavy I will save for later… "How about symphonic?"

"Coming up…"

He fooled with the glowing letters and symbols on the 'MP3 player' and started a song. A guitar played, on a different tune than before. It was fast paced, melodious…I liked it. Someone began singing before long…

_Move slowly…beyond the colors of my eyes_

_Move slowly…into the colors of my mind_

_Rise up like the pegusus, each and everyone of us realeased…_

Yes, I liked this one as well. It was pleasingly calm, bringing a sense of peace, somewhat. Maybe I won't kill Blake, but rather make him my servant. He _clearly_ seemed to know somethings.

"You like it..?" Blake yawned, stretching his arms up. "Want to try another brand now?"

I was debating wether to try 'heavy' or not. I liked the other's, so how bad could heavy be?

"A word of warning, though." Blake looked at me, the look in his eye actually seemed rather sadistic. He better stop looking at me like that. "While 'heavy' is my favorite brand, it, I must warn you, is…hard. The lyrics are normally brutal, coarse and the guitar set to it's most demonic."

"And it's your favorite?" I asked in incredulously.

"I get a sadistic pleasure from listening to it, yes…" Blake replied, his eyes still glistening. "I have more symphonic ones, if you would like."

"No." I replied, taking the phone out of my ear. I was losing sight of my goal: getting information on the Avatar and his companions. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome…" He slide the rectangle and the ear phones back into his pocket. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

I made the mistake with Chan by assuming military strength was all anyone cared about. This time, I won't make that mistake again…what could I ask him, though? "Do you have a family?" That seemed right.

This, unfortunatly, was _not _the right coarse of action. This brought away his cheerful expression, and replaced it with sadness. No, no, no! Not good! Damage control! "I'm sorry if I upset you…"

"No, no, it's fine." Blake said. "I have a mom and a dad, and my older sister. Mostly I spend my days hanging out with Kyle or Jason or Harry, or any combination of two or three…"

"Okay…" I had another question. This one seemed better. "Whose Jason and Harry?"

"The other two guys that make up our group." Blake had his smile back. "Jason perhaps, has the most get-rich-quick scheme's in the history of man-kind. Harry's just usually along for the ride, much like Mai is for you guys…"

* * *

_Authors Notes: First off, I apologize for not updating this as soon as I could. Second off, what you saw that went on with Azula and Blake was not romantic fluff, but what's going to be a common occurance between him, Kyle, and everyone else. They know a lot, so their going to be targets. Next chapter had an interesting revelation, if you guys are still interested._

_Also: Props to whoever can tell me what the songs are and who made them._


	5. Chapter 5: Gwen Tennyson

_I do not own anything._

_Also, the event that you're about to see happened entirely by accident._

* * *

I should _not_ have stayed up so late last night. Now I can barely get up…I couldn't really help it though, that dance party was _fun_.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

And I'm guessing that's Grandpa. Or Ben.

"Gwen! It's time to get up!" Yelled grandpa from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come on, Gwen! You're usually the one to wake _me_ up!" Ben yelled.

_Great. _They were both up. _Just fantastic._ "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. Getting up and dressed, my hair pin in its usual spot, I looked over at where my roommate was supposed to be….what was her name…Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann. But she's up already, because her beds empty. That left me the last one up.

I really think I should get a medal for making Grandpa's cooking taste good. A gold one. His food would've been inedible without me. Ben just sat there and looked clueless…until I told him what to do.

Opening the door, Grandpa and Ben were there. Aprons tied around their waists. Where Grandpa got the aprons, I will never know. And I don't want to…what Blake almost insinuated during dinner last night was very…disgusting.

"About time!" Ben said, really annoyed. Then he bent forward to whisper something in my ear. I leaned forward as well. "I thought I would have to fix Grandpa's all by myself."

I turned to whisper to him. "If you were alone doing that, Grandpa's food would actually be edible in comparison."

"What are you two whispering about?" Grandpa asked, breaking our private conversation.

"Nothing!" Ben and I yelped at the same time. We _really _don't want him knowing about us 'fixing' his cooking. He'd get really angry, and then the crew would…savor…his normal dishes.

I remembered the look one of our shipmates had…Azula, I think her name is…had a look that just _screamed_ 'killer'. I don't want to think about what she would do to Grandpa if she partook of his regular dishes.

But then…Ben could probably fend her and her friends off. No problem.

And maybe…just maybe we could get Blake or Kyle to say something really _embarrassing _about each of them to quite them down. That looks like it's their goal: to keep everyone alive.

I still can't believe that we're a T.V show in their world. I suppose it's not too far-fetched (especially considering some of the stranger things we've seen), but _still_… And that he's a fan is even _cooler_!

Grandpa handed me an apron, and I tied it around my back. Time to get to work making breakfast, I suppose…

"Hey! Everyone!" I turned to see who was whispering for us. Standing at the base of the stairs was Kyle…and he was beckoning us toward the deck. "Commere! I got something funny to show you!"

"What do you mean 'funny'?" Ben asked eagerly, rushing up to Kyle.

"I'm talking total humiliation of two of our ship mates, now come on!"

Kyle and Ben rushed up the stairs. I almost called after him, but there was no way to stop him right now. I mean, it's not anything really dangerous, right? And this is _Ben_, after all… "Ben! Wait up!"

I ran after him. Getting to the top of the stairs, I saw that Kyle had gathered the _entire crew_. What the heck could possibly be so funny?

"Okay, I trust everyone is aware of my friend and partner, Blake…" Kyle called everyone's attention to himself. "And of the Princess Azula…right?"

There were grunts of yes throughout the crew. Everyone knew who the stuck up princess was, even if they've never seen her in action. But why were she and _Blake_, a clear nerd in every sense of the word connected in this?

"Well, for those of you that hate Azula or Blake and from what I understand there are many of you that fit both categories, I have a bit of a treat for you." Kyle was smiling. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Enough. What's so funny?" Zuko, the loud mouthed one with the large burn scare had spoken. That was odd…he almost never spoke…but I have been rather busy with what work Grandpa presented me, so I haven't gotten a chance to know anyone…

"Follow me." Kyle began scaling the rigging that led up to the crows nest. Some grunts of 'okay' followed as the mass of people began scaling the rigging. "Only five people at a time!" Kyle yelled down. Four people dropped off in disappointment.

The first ones up there were Aang, the kid with the freaky arrow tattoos, and Kyle. I couldn't see anything up there, but when Aang jumped down, he wore a look of shock…and slight amusement. "You guys have _got _to see what happened up there."

The next person who managed to get up there, Danny, flew down, hovering in front of the crowd. "How the heck did that happen?"

Tell you the truth, I was really curious myself, to see what Kyle judged hilarious. So I grabbed the rigging and started climbing up. It took me at least a minute before I got to the top, but when I got to the nest…what I saw wasn't _hilarious_…it was…it was…how does something like _this_ happen?

What I saw was Blake and Azula…asleep. Azula's head was on Blake's shoulder, deep asleep. He was snoring softly, his chest moving up in down with each breath.

How. The. Heck. Did. This. Happen?

Someone was pushing me slightly to get a better look, so I started climbing down. When I had gotten down, Ben was waiting beside Kyle, having already seen the two…what would we call them? Anyway, he already saw them, and Kyle was discussing quietly what he was planning.

"Just imagine their _faces_ when they see this…" Kyle held up his cell phone. He had taken a picture of the two sleeping together. Part of me was wondering what the heck Kyle was thinking…didn't he know that Azula would most likely kill him if she saw that? "Okay! Now as everyone saw…_Blake _(the King of Nerds) and _Azula _(Princess of the Fire Nation) slept with each other. Whether or not this is accidental…we don't care. We just want to see their faces when they see _this_…"

Kyle held up his phone for all to see. Sokka went wide eyed as he grabbed the phone from Kyle. "What _is _this?"

"That would be a Cell Phone…" Kyle took his phone back with a grin. "On _Camera Mode_."

"Wait…Blake is royalty?" Aang asked, his face looking really rather shocked…it was funny.

"What did I say to give you that idea?" Kyle asked his eyebrow had risen slightly.

"You said he was _King of Nerds_, so…"

"Oh…" Kyle started to laugh. It was deep, hearty. The naiveté of these 'benders' was astounding. "That was an expression detailing his social status, and _nerd_, along with _geek _and _teachers pet_ is as low as you get in the _High School hierarchy_."

"So being the _King of Nerds_ means…" Zuko was starting to figure it out.

"He's as low as you can get." Kyle answered with a smile.

There was a pair of yells that came from the crows nest. I could see both Blake and Azula lying against either side of the crows nest, their eyes wide. They were breathing hard, Azula looking petrified. Blake just looked shocked.

"This never leaves the crows nest…" Azula finally said, regaining her composure. "Right?

"Right…" Blake said. Then he gestured to the nest's opening. "Ladies first?"

Azula, I could tell, looked really snooty as she strutted in front of Blake and began to climb down. Blake just shrugged and began climbing down himself. As the two finished coming down, Azula looked up at the assorted crowd of snickering teenagers (the adults far too…mature (if that word can describe our Captain _at all_) to chuckle). Blake caught up and looked too. "What's so funny?" He asked, eyeing everybody warily.

"This…" Kyle showed the picture to Blake, who got up really close, blocking it from Azula's eyes.

"That's pretty funny…" Blake's expression was neutral, nodding as he surveyed the picture. It was then that a slender hand with claw-like nails had grabbed his shoulder and shoved him away.

"Let me see that!" Azula looked at the picture. After a couple of seconds it dawned on her what the picture was, and she looked _horrified_. I chuckled, using my hands to stifle it before it grew into a laugh.

"A real beauty, huh?" Kyle pulled back his phone to examine the picture himself. "Hey, Blake! How many E-points do you think this would go for?"

"A friggan lot!" Blake was smiling…but from the look in his eyes, he knew something was coming.

"We're going to destroy this device…" Azula sounded utterly _menacing_ when she said that. Her brow was knitted together in a rage-filled glare, her golden eyes piercing. She turned to Blake. "And you're going to help me."

"Yeah-ha, right!" There was a small stutter in his voice as he responded. I didn't like where this was going, not one bit. Of coarse, it served Kyle right to have his phone destroyed, taking a _picture _of the two. "When people see that, my street cred will go-"

Blake whistled, making a 'going up sound' and motioning sound. Is he _crazy_?

"Yeah, if you help me your _life span_ is going to go-"Azula did the same thing, but her whistle…didn't whistle. She looked like she was trying to, but she couldn't. The snickering that had stopped earlier had resumed, louder this time. Can we help it though? A rich, powerful ball of charisma and has…_superpowers_...not able to whistle is kinda _hilarious_.

Blake was also trying to hold back snickers…at least until Azula pushed a blue flame close to his face. He shut up, his eyes focusing on the flame.

"_You_ are going to help me destroy that thing or I'll _kill you_. _Understand_?" Azula asked her eyes now boring into Blake's skull. I gulped myself; I _really_ didn't want to be in his position. Blake began nodding rapidly, never looking away from the fire until she pulled it away from his face. "Good!"

Kyle looked from a sadistic Azula to a semi-reluctant Blake, then to his Cell phone. He tossed it to his left…right into my hands. "Catch!"

Oh crap. The sadistic game of keep-away had begun. The two had shifted their attention to me. See, this is what I constantly get mad at Ben for. Doing things without thinking…and getting me mixed up into them. I hate that. I really _hate that_. Thinking quickly, I raised the phone up in the air. "_Conicio is sursum!_" My hands (and I presume my eyes) began glowing a sea-foam green and the phone immediately flew straight up at about 500 miles per hour.

Blake, Azula and Kyle looked at the dwindling spec that _was _Kyle's cell phone. I smirked at the three of them. Their faces were _hilarious_, endlessly gaping at the phone which was now nothing more than a spec of dust in the sky.

Kyle instantly turned to Aang. "Dude, go get it. _Quickly_!"

"Why?!" Aang looked flabbergasted, looking around for someone else that Kyle could turn to.

"Because you're the Air bender, and _those _things cost _so much money_ that you, as the Avatar, would not be able to afford it for _a hundred years_." Kyle had grabbed Aang's tunic, and was shaking him violently. His friends began to move in, ready to take Kyle out if he didn't let go. You know, if he didn't try to prank those two, this wouldn't have happened…

"Okay, okay! I'll get it, just let go of me!" Aang shook himself loose from Kyle, and jumped straight up. Coming down, I could see that he had the phone in hand. Dang it.

"Okay, what do I do with it?" Aang asked, looking at the Cell Phone as if it came from another world. Well…technically, it did.

"We're playing a game!" Kyle answered. Then he leaned close to Ben and whispered something in his ear. And then Ben began turning the dial on his watch. Kyle turned back to Aang. "The games called 'Keep Away.' You're supposed to keep _that thing_," He pointed at the cell phone, "away from _them_." He pointed at Blake and Azula.

"Ahhhh…" Aang said, looking at the watch in new realization. "I think I'll like this game."

"Good! Ben, go!" Kyle looked at Ben, who slammed his hand on the Omnitrix. He was enveloped in a green flash. He had turned into XLR8. "Aang, pass it to Ben. Ben, go long!"

In a cloud of smoke, Ben had disappeared, and Aang had passed it in the direction that Ben had gone, his trail marked by the flying water that went in a line as he ran across it. Zooming back, Ben had the phone in hand.

At about this time, Azula and Blake had snapped out of their stupor, and rushed Ben, whose symbol was flashing red. About a second before they got to them, Ben tossed it in a random direction…and Zuko caught it. Wasting no time, he tossed it to his…Uncle?

Blake rushed Iroh, who just stopped him with his one hand, and tossed it to Sokka, the brown haired, blue eyes, swordsman. He looked at the picture and started laughing, clearly, in an attempt to taunt the two 'monkeys in the middle'. It worked.

Azula had dove for Sokka, who turned and ran the other way…but not before Azula grabbed his ankles, tripping him. The phone, however, _flung_ out of his hands…and right into Kyle's waiting grasp. Great, he's got his phone back.

Blake, seeing as Azula was still getting up (it only took about half a second), rushed Kyle. The two began wrestling for the phone. Soon, the phone had _popped_ out of either of their hands, and with a cartoon style bounce effect, dodged their attempts to seize it. And just before the phone (which was _really expensive_) had plunged into the ocean, they both grabbed it.

"Dude…give. Me. the. Phone." Blake said, strained as he tried to (and was clearly out matched) wrestle the phone away from Kyle.

"You'll never get my cell phone…" Kyle was clearly enjoying himself.

"Wait a sec…" Blake had stopped wrestling…and moving. Kyle looked at him oddly. I was kind of confused too. Wouldn't Blake want to get the phone from Kyle so Azula won't kill him? And wouldn't Kyle just _give _Blake the phone so Blake could live because the two are clearly friends…I get the feeling that there's more going on here than I know of. "Cell phone…E.T phone home…"

Oh. That's why Blake had stopped struggling. Kyle had a _cell phone_. Before I could say anything (shout out how stupid the two were for not figuring this out sooner), Blake had beat me to it. "You friggan idiot! You had a _Cell Phone _on you the _entire time_?!"

"Hey, you had _ample _opportunity to point out that we could've used the phone to-"Kyle began to defend himself, but Blake had cut him off.

"We have worried friends and parents and siblings at home, and the only thing you can think about is playing 'keep away' with the thing that connects us to our world…' Blake was making motions as to pull his hair out, but stopped his rant when a beeping sounded.

"Dude, that's _yours_…" Kyle looked like he was about to burst into hysterics. And honestly, I was about to join him. Blake's expression was _funny as heck_.

"Shut up…" Blake pulled his phone, which was a metallic red out of his back pocket. "Hello…? Jason! Dude! Thank gosh you-put you on speaker? Okay…"

Blake pressed a button, and the sound of waves could be heard over the speaker. Soon a voice, which sounded flat, but had a warm quality to it. "Okay, can everyone hear me?"

"Yep!" Blake answered. The medieval part of the group, who had never seen a cell phone before looked at the device in wonder.

"Good. Blake, how are you?" 'Jason' asked. I could honestly tell that this was just a formality, judging from how fast he said it.

"You will never guess where Kyle and I are-"

"Let me guess: You're on a ship, in the middle of no-where, with a bunch of people you thought were pure fiction." Jason stated. My eyebrows rose. If he could guess where he was, that must mean he's in the same situation. And if he's in the same situation, there's no _telling _how many other ships there are out there.

Blake's face was now frozen in the grin he had put on when Jason called. A few seconds went by until he asked, in a really high-pitched voice, and without moving his lips; "You too?"

I could here Jason chuckle. "Yeah, me and Harry too. Are you headed for the _Isle de Manse_, as well?"

"Yeah…" Blake's face and voice pitch was now normal. In truth, his smile was now a bit more sincere.

"Okay, when we get there (assuming you don't die), we'll discuss things more in detail. Okay? That means don't die. Jane will have my head if you do." Jason said quickly.

"But you wouldn't have had anything to do with that…" Blake looked confused.

"It's called 'guilt by being in the same reality,' okay?" Jason sounded just irritated now. "She hates me, remember?"

"Right…" Blake sighed as his head sunk rapidly. Who is Jane, and why does she hate Jason? "I'll keep working on that."

"Don't bother trying, dude. Just get to the _Isle de Manse_, and we'll talk then." Jason replied. He was wrapping up the conversation, and being really rude about it. Why is Blake friends with him again?

"Right, by…"

"Other ships, there are? Interesting, this is." A really old sounding voice. "Shut up, Yoda. Okay, talk to you later." Jason was talking a bit louder now.

"'Kay, see ya." Blake turned off his phone. "Kyle, try to call your dad."

"Okay, okay, chill…" He dialed rather fast as Blake put his cell phone away. Putting the phone to his ear, he listened intently. Looking puzzled, he passed it over to Blake. He looked puzzled too, and began dialing on the phone at a speed I thought only _I_ could match. He put Kyle's phone to his ear, and then looked at it with loathing. Pushing a button, a loud _static_ could be heard.

Blake turned off the phone. He looked at it some more, until he _finally _said; "_What a piece of crap!_"

"Hey!" Kyle pulled his phone away from Blake _really fast_. "You be very _careful _with this piece of crap! It's a very _expensive _piece of crap!"

* * *

_Authors Note: I think this was, by any stretch of the imagination, was the worse chap I have ever done. Okay, I could not resist the fluff. I thought it would be kinda funny, but in retro-spect, not quite…believable. Oh well, next chap shall be better! It has Danny's perspective and they find land!_

_Also, I put a new poll up. Go vote, please._

_I thank each and everyone of you for your kind, and heartfelt reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chap even though it's crap...(hey, that rymed!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Danny Fenton

_I own SQUAT_.

* * *

Land. I couldn't believe it when Gwen yelled it out. I mean, flying out with Aang (and Ben when he was available) every so often to see how close we were to the mountain-topped island was okay, but now we could finally get off the ship. And stretch my legs, enjoy the beach, all that stuff. But in all honesty, something about it creeped me out. I thought I saw…_things_…moving around in the trees. And I thought I saw the ground move. Aang saw it too, we told the Captain, who then consulted Blake.

"Doesn't bring up anything off the top of my head at the moment." Blake had admitted. "I'll let you know if I think of something."

Anyway, I was excited. Everyone was lined up on either side of the ship to see land. Toph, the blind girl (a fact that was blurted by the total jerk, Blake) seemed more excited than anyone.

I was beside Sam, of course. And Tucker was on my other side. Along with everyone else on either side of our group. But it kinda seemed that Blake and Kyle were the dividing line between 'Ozai's Angels' and 'The gAang.' Oh well, I didn't care at the moment.

I pulled Sam closer by her waist. "Land. _Finally._" I looked at her beautiful amethyst eyes and she looked into my eyes…

"You can say _that_ again!" Toph yelled, looking over the rails, looking in lands general direction. Then Katara pointed Toph's head in the right direction. I rolled my eyes. Okay, she needed to be on land to see. I can understand something like getting close to something that (almost) rids you of sensory deprivation, but I was _kinda_ having a tender moment with my girl friend. Couldn't she see that?...Oh. Right. She couldn't.

"_Everyone!_" We turned toward Will turner, who was yelling for the captain; Jack Sparrow. "Lower anchor. Those of you who don't need boats to reach the island, please help those who _do_ get across. We don't have any dingies, sadly."

I had noticed that over the half-a-week we had been on. That meant that traveling on this ship was a lot more dangerous than others, as it had no life boats. If there had been a _storm_ or a ship that wanted to blow us to pieces (the latter not really being a danger, unless they had a crew who was more powerful than we were), we woulda died.

There was a swift current activity on the ship as people who could fly or something else tried to pick up people who needed rides. I went ghost, picked up Sam (who was riding that the chick in Spider-Dude did), and Tucker (who was riding fire-man style), and flew them, intangible, to the island.

"Land…I'll never take my back yard for granted again." Sam said, with relief.

"I'll never take _batteries_ for granted again." Tucker quipped from my shoulder. We ignored him.

"Though having a cool room-mate is something that helps with the home-sick…" Sam added as an after thought. Her room-mate was a girl named Mai, who had her hair into twin balls and long locks down the side of her head, and was always wearing red robes. Sam talked about her a bit. I swore she kinda _admired_ her. Sam described her as 'Goth attitude _personified_' though she didn't have the all black look. She said she'd try to fix that before we get home. _If_ is a better word, actually. Trapped in a strange world, no way to know for certain if we'll ever get home.

The beach quickly came closer, and I set Sam and Tucker on the beach. I was beat by Ben, who had changed into his 'super-speed' alien. I did a quick look around as our groups merged together. I looked at the jungle. There, setting a few feet above the regular soil, was this…muck, that's surface seems constantly in motion. It was a dark grey in color. This was what I thought was the ground moving. Beyond that, it was too hard to make out much besides the beaten path that cut through the trees.

For a second, I looked around the visible sea-line, to see if I could see any other ships out there. Nope, just us. They must be on other sides of the island…or already here…or maybe they already left.

Out beyond, at our ships, I could see a large group of people standing out on the ocean. It took me a bit to make out the platform of thick ice from the beach. There seemed to be a problem as some of our…shipmates wouldn't leave the boat.

"I'll go see what's up over there." I said to Ben, noticing that he had already shifted to human form.

"Alright, but don't take too long…this island's giving me the willies." Ben said, eying the muck, shivering theatrically.

"You got it." I flew off, heading back to the ship.

Big surprise, the ice platform was made by Katara and 'Ozai's Angels', Zuko and Blake were not moving from the rails.

"Look, can I have your absolute _word_ you won't try to kill me?" It was Blake who said that, speaking to Katara.

"You have my _absolute word_." Katara promised, doing a half-bow. Hey, _I _believed her.

"…That's good enough for me!" Blake said, grabbing the anchor line, and sliding down and landing on the platform kinda lopsided, but regained his balance. He was grinning cheerfully as he looked back up to the rails, where the last three crew members were…struggling.

"C'mon! The ice is fine!" Blake yelled, reassuring the three females.

Ty Lee, the one with the long braid and the bare mid-riff just shrugged and leaped off, somersaulting in mid-air and landing gracefully on her feet, not jostling the platform.

"I think someone should stay behind and guard the ship." Azula said, rather quickly.

"Nonsense!" Blake replied, motioning for her to come again, this time with a cheerful smile.

I wouldn't have gotten why Azula was afraid to get on the platform (other than it's made of ice) except I knew about her and her 'conflict' (a war) with nearly half of the crew. And I knew that the person who was controlling the platform was on the opposing side.

"I could just fly them over…" I offered. In all seriousness, I considered dropping them on the way, having heard of what had happened to the 'Air Nomads' and Katara's mom because of their war, but that'd probably screw the peace making efforts that Blake was trying to make, and I didn't want that war going on any longer than it already had.

Azula looked at me like I threw her a life preserver.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she'll go for it." Blake said, still cheerfully oblivious of how close Azula was to torching him. "She just needs to stop being a chicken."

"Stop being _what_?" Azula looked slightly baffled. Huh. I guess they don't have regular animals in their world…I'll have to ask Aang or Sokka about that later…

"A chicken!" Blake exclaimed. He looked off to the side really quick, and slapped his forehead, muttering something about forgetting they didn't have chickens. Then he popped himself back up, and said; "A 'chicken' is our world's animal association with '_coward_.'"

That did it.

Azula, foregoing any regards she had for safety and jumped down, a flame on her fingers. "Now listen here you _peasant…_"

I, before she could go into a tirade, fired an ice beam at her fingers, freezing them instantly. She looked up to see where that had come from, and I smirked at her. She looked a little disconcerted, then she backed off. "Mai, get down here. I am _not_ going there with only Ty Lee as company."

Mai sighed. "Fine…" She grabbed and took the rope that Blake had taken, and landed on the platform _without_ losing her balance.

"Everyone ready?" Katara asked, looking amongst the crowd. She watched Blake take his usual spot beside Kyle, high-fiving him. I also saw Ozai's Angel's spread out amongst the crowd, being as close as they could be without shoving anyone off (though I was sure they _wanted _shove everyone off). Ty lee began gushing over Sokka, leaning close whenever she could, and Mai took a spot besides Zuko, who was beside the captain. Azula got close to Elizabeth, and then everyone was ready. There was a collective 'yes' and 'uh-huhs'.

"Here we go!" Katara began moving her arms, and ice encased everyone's feet as the platform started moving. They all seemed very startled, but they soon saw why (at their own paces) why this was necessary. I got the impression I figured it out last.

Incasing their feet were necessary, as ice is very slippery and they wouldn't have made it without slipped off no matter _what_ speed the platform was moving.

I followed after them, to make sure no-one was slipping off the platform. Once we got to the beach, I landed. The ice was already melting, and I could tell that people were suffering from 'cold feet'.

Jack, the fastest to recover, had stepped out on the beach, dusted off his hat and grabbed his compass. "Alright, everyone!" He addressed the crew, who was still getting feeling in their feet. "It look's like we'll need to walk up the path…" he gestured to the path that cut through the jungle. "…to get to our destination. So! If we can get through this island without killing each other, they may be hope for this crew yet." And then he began looking at a particular member of the crew; "Blake, I want you to follow Danny and Aang, so you can get to look at the ground.

"I'll let you know when I'm able to walk again, captain." Blake said, rubbing his feet to warm them back up again. After a couple more seconds… "Okay. I can sorta feel my toes. Lead the way, Danny."

I lead him over to the muck, and explained to him that that's what we saw.

"Hmmmm…" Blake said, kneeling over to get a closer look. "Go get Kyle, will yah? Thanks."

Kyle didn't need getting, he was already there beside Blake, and the two began talking. "Please tell me that's _not_ what I think it is…"

"Dude, it _is_…" Blake said, sticking his fingers in the muck, pulling some out and stretching it between his fingers. "This is _definantly_ Creep."

"Great…which one do you think it is?" Kyle asked, standing up.

"Well there's only _one_ Cerebrate left…and if _he's_ here, than _she_ is definantly here. And if _she's_ here, we're all doomed. But then this _could _just be a bastion, if so, then I'm surprised we haven't seen any mutalisks…" Blake added, wiping the 'Creep' on a nearby tree trunk.

"They probably don't have any spires up yet…" Kyle speculated.

What are these guy's _talking_ about? Cerebrate? Mutalisks? What?

"You know, you guy's _coulda_ told us the ground was alive…" Blake was now talking to me.

"Wait…" I replied, rubbing the back of my head. "That stuff's _alive_?"

"Yep." Blake said, standing up, looking at me with bored eyes. "This stuff is associated with the _Zerg Swarm_. And before you ask what that is, I'll just tell you when you see one. I wanna leave the explaining part to Jason, as he _loves_ those mutated man-eating things."

"Oh…Kay…" I said, a little worried. It was probably going to be tougher than I thought keeping Sam and Tucker (in that order) safe than I thought it would be.

"Of course, we're just speculating." Kyle said, noting something on my expression. "It could be something totally harmless."

"How would you guesstimate from our luck so far?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All things considered?" Blake asked quickly.

"Yes and no."

"If yes, than it's probably not. If not all things considered, than it _probably is_." Blake said, stretching his arms. "Anyway, we gotta start down the road, right captain?"

"Yes, yes we do." Jack said, turning over to the rest of the crew. "Alright, you lot! We're starting down the path, everyone keep close, those without powers in the middle, those with on the outside! Just a safety precaution…so huddle up!"

So, with me in front with Sam right behind me and Ben (with his watch at the ready) and Zuko beside me, we started down the path into the deep jungle, not able to see ANYTHING past the trees.

What time was it now? 4:32?

We've been going up this path for ten minutes. I was kinda impressed…we didn't break formation once so far.

"So…Toph…" Blake began to talk to Toph, a bit nervous. "No hard feelings about that first day on the ship…right?"

"Right. No hard feelings." Toph replied. Then, before I (or Blake) realized what she was doing, she brought up a small mini-plateau that pounded Blake in the side, sending him flying into the trees.

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the crew as Blake slumped comically down onto the ground. Then it occurred to me that he might have a busted hip or ribs.

The captain, Will and Elizibeth along with Max, Gwen and Kyle (AKA: The only people among us who didn't laugh) ran over to him, and picked him up. After examining him for a few minutes, Blake was allowed to get up.

"Toph, don't do that again." Max said, pulling Blake to his feet. "You could've really hurt him."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault he has baby muscles." Toph defended, folding her arms and holding her chin up high. "And he _deserved_ it."

Gwen was about to say something when Blake cut her off. "Guy's let it go." He said, standing up and dusting himself off. He seemed fine as he fell back into formation.

* * *

It was a few more minutes when I could hear the rustling of trees in the distance. Our entire band stopped, tense. Whatever it was was cutting down trees and moving closer…

With a pair of palm trees falling down in it's path, the biggest _ugliest_ spider I've ever seen. It was armored, but had six legs instead of eight. It's forhead was shaped like a spiked triangular plate, with glowing red eyes looking out at us from it's eye sockets (why'd it have to be _red_? _Enough_ of my enemies have _red eyes_…) and it's jaw was slack. It looked like it's jaw split in half at the chin, with viscious long fangs for teeth.

"Crap. I didn't think they _had_ those yet…" Blake said, a little panicy. "What do we do?"

"What _is_ that?" Asked Jack, and I could tell the rest of the crew were thinking the same thing.

"It's a Lurker…" Blake answered, still eying it uneasily. "They usually stick around and defend choke points from intruders…"

"And we're intruders." Kyle finished for him.

"Then we'll just have to get by it." I said, charging up an ecto-ball.

"Wait, don't _hurt_ it! Sam said, pulling my ecto-charged arm down. "Maybe we can get around it by not going near it's den…"

"Yeah…_We don't wanna hurt you…_" Aang had picked up where Sam was going before I did. Blake did too, and he face-palmed. Kyle whispered something unintelligible to Blake and Blake ignored him.

"Aang! Are you insane?!" Sokka yelled, grabbing hold of the Airbender and shaking him. "That's not one of your cute animal friends!" Then he put his arms around him, and put his hands like a T.V screen that was focused on the lurker. "It'll kill you!"

"_Relax_, Sokka. It's just terratorial, like Blake said…" Aang's sentence stopped when the Lurker began clawing at the ground, submerging itself under the soil.

"Toph, where'd it go?" Blake asked, a seeming dead tone in his voice.

"It stopped ten feet under the ground, why?" Toph detected Blake's tone. That meant that something was going to happen…and fast. "Oh…what's it doing?...Oh my-"

"SCATTER!!" Blake yelled, grabbing Gwen and forcing her out of the way. I went intangible, and just in time.

Because a large clump of spiked rose up from directly under me, and rose to ten feet in the air. If I hadn't have gone intangible, I would've _died_. There was a continuing sound of sheithing, and as the spikes that went through _me_ receded, I saw that similar clumps had risen from the ground in a line, right through the middle of our group. People got out of the way in time, thanks to Blake, so there was none dead, for now.

Toph, who I saw had jumped nearly a foot to the left, was stomping her feet. I could feel the ground under me quake and I _figured_ that the thing was dead now.

"_What_…_was that_?" Sam choked out. I _instantly_ flew over to her to help her up.

"A Lurker." Blake said grimly, helping Gwen up. "I hope this has taught everyone a lesson…"

"And lesson would _that_ be?" Sam asked, a bit angry at Blake. She, as an animal rights activist, was very angry at (what I guess) the Lurker being killed. "That we shouldn't go into animal's territory like that?"

"_No…_" Blake had face-palmed again. "That the _Zerg_ (which is what that thing is a part of) are not _animals_. They're _monsters_."

"They're not-" Sam began hotly, but Blake cut her off.

"_Fine!_ I'll just wait for you to hear what Jason has to say about them. Then you can act like an intelligent person again." Blake was pissed off. It was easy to tell. I breifly thought it was because he was powerless to do anything about the Lurker before it tried to kill everyone. "Let's _go_ everyone."

There was some words that Blake shared with Kyle as everyone filed back into position with some lingering words directed at no-one I could tell and we started back up the path.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later, we came to a cave entrance, it being very dark from what we could see.

Suddenly, there were ten people surrounding us, each with mean looking guns, pointed at us. "Hey, wait a sec! These guys ain't bugs! Their probably the gang that Eve said was coming." It was a man, to far to my left, with an sandy colored armored chest-plate with a red and dark-green jumpsuit without any sleeves. His gun was very long and the barrel of the gun seemed to follow the random, un-easy movments of the crew.

"Yeah, we got a note from Eve about four days ago!" Blake yelped, sounding relieved.

"Well, I don't know…" A dark skinned man with a bandanna on his forhead and brandishing a _mean_ looking shot-gun. "Tychus, what do you think?"

Then, there was the faint whirring gears as the _biggest_ armored foot I have _ever_ seen stepped out of the pitch black cave. Futher stepping out, I saw that it was a big, blue armored suit, with a reflective visor. I thought it looked like a futuristic space-suit, and he stood about a foot taller than the tallest among us, Max.

The visor slid open, revealing a man. He was bald, looked like he hasn't shaved in weeks, and had a fresh, smoking cigar in his mouth. He looked at all of us with beady eyes appraising each of us as he chewed on his cigar. Finally, he spoke; "_Hell…it's about time._"

I guessed this is Tychus. He's pretty dang cool.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Nope! This fic ain't dead! And as you guys can tell, this fic is going to be a lot bigger than I previously let on. For those of_

_For those of you following a plug from __**Tower of Darkness**__ I apologize. The explanation I promised you IS coming next chapter._

_Anyhow, next chapter I'll have a list of fandoms. Any who can guess what the two new fandoms are gets a glowing commendation!_

_Also, for guessing one of the songs (the rest of you didn't even try) from the Dance Party chapter, Shorty and KG Inc. get props! (The rest of you didn't even TRY! TT)_

_I'll try to update sooner, I PROMISE!_


	7. Chapter 7: Aang

_I do not own (here's the GIGANTIC LIST)__**Alien vs Predator**__, __**Assassin's Creed**__, __**Avatar**__, __**Ben 10**__, __**Buso Renkin**__, __**Claymore, Danny Phantom**__, __**Harry Potter**__, __**Pendragon**__, __**Pirate's of the Caribbean**__, __**Prince of Persia**__, __**Star Craft,**__**Star Wars**__, __**Twilight, The Host, Warcraft**__, and any other fandom's that have not made an appearance yet or don't make an appearance this chapter.__Yeah, that's the list I promised you. It's not complete, though.  


* * *

_

Well, I'll say this first: That guy is just about the biggest guy, or is wearing the biggest suit of armor, I've ever seen.

'Tychus' led us through the tunnel he came through when we stumbled upon the...what'd he call them? Marines? Anyway, the tunnel was well lit by over-head crystals that glowed similarly to the Cave of the two lovers that Katara and I were in…that one time…

But that was before. Before I met Toph. Before the Day of Black Sun…the day of our failed invasion. And because of our (_my_) failure, Sokka and Katara's dad, as well as a bunch of other guys, got captured by the fire nation.

It was also before me and my friends woke up on _The Nexus_, as it was so named (It took me _hours_ for my head to stop throbbing,) and me and my friends were forced to work together with Fire Nation loyalists…like Azula and her brother (though he's been trying to say he's seen the light. _I'd_ believe him, but my friends…particularly Katara…are very reluctant to trust him. He hasn't earned any of my trust yet anyway.)

And the reason we're working together is because of _Blake_. That guy…who knows everything about us. I _quizzed_ him in private to see how much he knew. And he was entirely accurate. Sokka wanted to just kill him, but I stopped him. We could learn stuff from him about the Fire Nation I told Sokka, to placate him.

My reasons for keeping Blake alive are two-fold: One, I can't actually _stomach _the thought of taking another life. I just…can't. And the other reason is, even though he revealed Toph's…problem to the entire ship (which would've had to have been done anyway, we couldn't risk her falling off of the railing and drowning), is that I can sense he wants a peaceful resolution to our conflict. Like I do. Like he doesn't want anyone to die. I can respect that.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Tychus led us out to what looked like the remains to a large building. The stone floor which stretched out through the large valley, was still intact, and there was a metallic...stand-thing in the center, and looked like it once held a giant gem.

There was also a large, metallic structure about to the left of the center, with large port-hole looking out and long, thick hollow tubes sticking out.

"Look, it's a Terran Bunker…" I heard Kyle whisper to someone, most likely Blake. I looked back at him, to see him pointing to the after-mentioned structure, whispering to none-other than Blake.

Blake nodded, smirking, his short, red hair sticky and slimy due to lack of cleansing.

The Marine's surrounding us scattered after we entered the clearing, leaving to take up guard positions.

And Tychus walked up to a person, sitting down at a make-shift metallic desk. This person…was obviously female, but unlike any I'd ever seen before. She had violet skin, pointed ears, and solid-silver eyes and purple hair. She wore a kimono that was a bright green in make with shimmering gold designs all across.

As our group drew closer, I noticed movement and sounds coming from other openings in the dense forest thicket. Two other groups, who I assumed are crews of other ships stepped into the clearing…escorted by robed humans, armored green skinned people with tusks sticking out from their lower jaw, more violet skinned women and a couple of men… and…are those…skeletons?

Their jangly movement with pale, sickly flesh clinging barely to their bones; it became very clear to me that those guys defied the natural order. Well…MY natural order, anyway. I'm not sure about other worlds…

And the groups they were escorting-

"BLAKE!" A female voice yelled out from the group on the left. Then, as if fighting to emerge from the crowd, a girl, looking about 19 years old with shoulder length red hair, wearing a black shirt like Sam's, blue jeans and 'sneakers' (as Blake called them) began dashing at our group…at one member in particular.

"Oh, no…" Blake mumbled his face in his hands before the girl embraced in into a _fierce_ bear hug.

"_You're here…you're safe…_" The girl said, almost _singing_. Right behind her was another girl, with brow hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a white shirt with writing on it that I could not understand. She walked up to Kyle, and the two started a whispered conversation together.

I was just staring at the four people incredulously.

"Jane…leggo…can't breath…" Blake began choking out.

"Ooop…sorry…" 'Jane' let go, and Blake collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Soon, Blake stood up, and Jane trying to help him up.

"Everyone, this is my older Sister Jane…Jane, meet the crew of _The Nexus_." Blake introduced his older sister to us. "Hi…" She said, half-waving. There were numerous 'hi's' from my group, but I was to busy examining the group of people who accompanied her.

They looked just as, if not more, foreign to me as Blake, Kyle and the rest of my ship-mates who were not of my universe.

A grand majority of them were very pale, their feature looking as if they had been chiseled perfectly from marble and given life. A man, with blonde hair and stood at 6'2 seemed to have an almost …_holy_…aura around him. Is that the right word? Holy?

Another, pale like the rest, with caramel hair and a slender build, had a heart shaped face with dimples. Her face, angelic like the first, was filled with a…relief. The source of said relief was implacable, however.

I focused on another of the pale ones, this one looking younger than the other two, about seventeen. He was just as pale, with bronze colored hair. He…seemed have an awareness about him as his eyes darted to the exchange and around to our crew. His expression was absolutely _fascinated_, as if all he could think about was what was around him…like all he was thinking about was the wonders of what was around him.

I wish I was like him…carefree, no Avatar junk, just playful fun-time.

Beside him, close as if she was pulled like a magnet, was a girl, looking about the same age with brown hair, a heart-shaped face and a widow's peak, was looking around a bit, but every so often her gaze went back to the bronze haired kid.

Just behind him, big, burly (I thought _Zuko_ was big) with a confidant smirk was another one. He had slightly curly, dark hair, and had a girl with golden hair and sheer beauty bounding off her features.

Behind the main group was a boy and a girl, the boy with long, curly blonde hair, and the girl was just as short as me (I never thought I'd see the day), with her short brown hair sticking in every direction. Her face was twisted in an odd, quite annoyance, as if she was usually cheerful, but that cheerfulness was gone now. _I wonder why_.

But something struck me aside from their common skin color and the unnatural golden hue of their eyes: When I laid eyes on them, a cold shiver ran down my spine. Like I was staring at the living corpses again…but they didn't _seem_ like walking dead…much too graceful. But that didn't stop me from staring. I could feel my heart speeding up…they felt…_wrong_…and I felt a vague impression to run.

But I needed answers, and if they proved themselves to be a danger to my friends (Katara in particular), I'd _fight_. Not run.

The others were much more normal. A little girl, looking about ten years old with bronze, heavily curled hair and a cheery attitude. She looked about as curious as a mouse-cat in a completely new room. Her smile was dazzling…and her skin seemed to glow in the sun.

The rest of the group seemed much more human, however, and that I was grateful…or was I scared on their behalf? I couldn't tell.

A man with blonde curls and tan skin, a tank top and loose pants stepped into the clearing. At his arm was a girl, with brown hair and bronze skin. The two looked as if they had been together for a long time.

Slightly behind them, almost like she was afraid, was a small, petite female, with gold hair and a face so innocent I almost flew over and carried her away from the unnatural…whatever they are…that occupied their ship. Almost like a need.

_What was that? I've never even met that girl before! Never! I mean…I __**should**__ help her…I should help everyone get away from…whoever…whatever they are…but I can't do that until I know what I want to do is justified…and it probably is…I'll ask Blake as soon as I can…_

Moving into the clearing also behind the couple and innocent girl was another group of teenagers. These guys actually had matching outfits, long dark coats, and carrying wooden sticks of varying lengths and colors.

The leader, as he looked like, had messy dark hair and round…things like what Tucker had, I guessed.

Behind him was a tall, lanky kid with red hair. He towered over all but the pale, burly one. He was talking quietly.

Beside the red haired guy was a girl with long and extremely curly brown hair. He was responding to the guy beside him.

_Wow…those guy's look different_.

And behind them, it appeared, were three teenagers dressed much like Blake and Kyle.

"Hey Blake, Jane…Sophia, Kyle…How was your trip?"

Standing with his arms crossed was a guy, a bit older than Zuko…maybe 17-18 with a smirk on his face, was looking around at everyone, his eyes sweeping the crowd. His brown hair was messy, his eyes a plain hazel but his voice was familiar…I couldn't place it…

Jason.

This was the guy that Blake talked too over the…cell phone? Cell phone. And told Blake not to get himself killed.

Behind him stood another kid, with dark, slicked back hair and had dark circles under his eyes. He needed sleep. _Bad._

"Jason!" Blake and Jane both said at the same time. Blake was enthusiastic. Jane said it like an explanative. Kyle was smiling and had the girl he was talking to earlier under his arm. "You made it!"

"Yeah…it was a smoother ride than I anticipated…it was the welcome that almost threw me." Jason's face was smooth.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, his brow furrowing.

"Hydralisk's, dude. I bet they tried to kill you guys too, didn't they?" The kid behind Jason answered.

"We almost got nailed by a Lurker." Kyle answered. He turned to the girl on his arm. "What about you, Sophia?"

"We got ambushed by those zergling-things…" Sophia answered, waving her hand in mid-air for emphasis. "They didn't come near us, but I was glad when…well…they…" Sophia gestured to the pale people of her group in a vague way, as if she was hoping that her friends would understand without her needing to elaborate.

Jason's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah." Was his only response.

Then a man, heavily muscled and with leather armor strapped on, black hair at shoulder length and a pair of long, _bloody_ blades with their points pointed at his elbows clutched in his hands. "When they…what?" He asked, his eyebrow rising as he asked.

Behind him was another man, with mostly white apparel, dark brown leather armor around key points of his body. There was a sword that was strapped to his back. He had short, dark hair with a small goatee under his hood.

Beside him was a woman, the leather armor…many men would call her beautiful, her hair was done up with a jewel on her forehead. She had a quiver on her back and a drawn bow and arrow in her hands.

Behind _them_, however, was another group of oddities. They didn't send chills up my spine like the pale people on Jane's ship did, but they sent chills nonetheless. They were all women who wore plated armor on their backs, forearms, shins and had big swords sheathed on their backs. They all had blond hair which was cut all at various lengths and unnatural silver eyes.

With them was a tall, muscular man with short red hair, who was holding a large sword in his hand that was about three times the size of Sokka's. _How is he even __**holding**__ that thing?_

Beside them was a shorter guy, by about two heads. He was holding a sword with a blade about the size of Sokka's, but the _hilt_ was just as large. He had spiky brown hair, and was wearing a dark brown jacket, that was _much_ shorter than Jason's.

The girl beside him wore a loose, white shirt and a short blue skirt. She had these…_mechanical_…arms sticking out of her thighs…with large, serrated blades on the ends.

And behind the two was a large man, whose features were _completely_ disguised by the large, silver and blue coat with a high collar and hat that covered his hair.

Beside them, however, were more normal looking people. Except for the small, old looking green thing with big ears.

They were wearing plain, unassuming robes, only differing in color, one darker than the other. One had shoulder length hair and was clean cut; the other had short hair but a thick beard.

"You know…the thing that they do?" Jason was clearly being just as elusive as Blake was on our first day on the ship. It was actually kinda funny.

"What thing that they do?"

"The thing that they do."

"What thing?"

"The thing!"

"What is the thing that they do?"

"The thing is the thing that they do!" Jason was apparently a bit more skilled (and much more obnoxious) at being elusive than Blake was. But I could feel the man's pain, as what Jason knew would explain my inexplicable paranoia of the pale people. "Anyway, I think we should divert our attention to Eve. She owes us one heck of an explanation…"

He turned to one of the walking dead. "Speaking of which, where is Eve?"

The woman beside Tychus with violet skin and silver eyes, her deep purple hair waving in the slight breeze spoke up. Her voice was a gentle, silk-like melody and she spoke with a tone the spoke of fathomless wisdom. "That would be me. And you're right. I owe everyone here…including the people who've been here the whole time an explanation. Tychus, could you go get Jaina, Go'El, Raynor and everyone else for me?"

Tychus grunted and began trudging off to the small, domed structure by the way, his armor whirring with each step.

"And while we're waiting…" Jason turned to where the 'pale people' were skulking in the shade. "Guys, come on. You're going to have to show everyone _sometime_. Might as well get it out of the way now…"

They're faces (save for the boy with bronze hair) showed surprise…then some insecurity…then they walked into the sun. And they, I swear by the Avatar Spirit, _sparkled_. It was like the sun hit a rare, beautiful gem and made it more beautiful by adding rainbows.

There was a collection of gasps behind me as the sparkling…_things_…walked fully into view.

In the distance, I could see Tychus coming out of the domed structure with a trail of people behind him. Several humans (each with very different attires), a pair of 'Eve-like' people, a woman with grayish, pale skin, a bow and quiver resting on her back and glowing red eyes (at the sight of her, I could feel Danny shiver beside me), a large, green-skin with black and bronze armor and a large hammer in his hand all followed as quickly as they could, assembling in a group out side the other three groups that were already assembled.

There was a strange tension in the air…like a 'moment of truth'…like a moment where a dire truth was about to be revealed.

"Alright everyone…I'm Eve, for those of you who don't know…" Eve greeted, half-waving at the assembled mob. She sighed tiredly. "Now this whole thing began…several years ago…ah, where to begin…"

She cleared her throat as much as she could before continuing. The bronze haired boy…the one on Jane's crew...his eyes widened in shock. "No!" He yelled.

"Edward, please don't get ahead of me. There will be time for obscenities later." Eve sounded tired for the first time. "I should explain who I am first. I am Eve…an interdimensional being that…enjoys going to through and traveling realities, and I am a sorceress of incredible power, so others tell me."

She smiled weakly. "So…a couple of years ago, I…took an apprentice from one of the realities. He studied under me, and became a master in only a few years. He was a _prodigy_." She sounded like an extremely proud and tired parent. "But I should've paid more attention to his personal life."

"What do you mean?" Jason was now business, his voice having assumed a machine-like baritone, all hint of warmth gone.

"He…belonged to a cult…the _Nihilum Nusquam_. A cult that worshipped…_literally worshipped_…the concept of nothing. My masterful apprentice sought to bring about his masters wishes…and end the world (or galaxy, depending on where you're from)…by destroying the Reality Stone (as I called it)…"

She gulped, her head falling. "He succeeded."

"_WHAT_?!" I yelled at the top of my voice. He did…why…how did he? WHAT? The world ended? And I couldn't stop it?! First the Air Nomads now _my entire world_?!

There were several (okay, _a lot_) of exclamations like mine.

"The Reality Stone…" Eve's hands began glowing as she waved them around, the rioting having barely stopped as she did, an image appeared, bearing the likeness of a tree, but with all of its branches pointing upward…and only one actually had leaves. "Housed this. This is a visual embodiment of reality…and in it…everyone's individual worlds. The stone is…was…the physical embodiment of reality." She waved her hand sharply through the portrait, reducing it down to the roots. "We are _here_…The Root reality…where it all began. Where the stone first took root, like a seed. In destroying the seed, he destroyed the tree. " She pointed at the roots.

"Are you telling me…?" Blake spoke up. "That our world is ended? Then why are we here? To start it up again? Or is there a way to _bring back_ our destroyed reality?"

"A very good question, Blake." Eve waved her hands again, and a large ring of transparent, red glowing stones began hovering above the large metallic stand. "When my apprentice attempted to destroy the stone… (Which he paid for the attempt with his life)…it merely _shattered_, its pieces fleeing to the very corners of the root reality… And when they did…they brought back _you_."

"How'd you know we where here?" The kid beside Jason asked…I swear, he was about to black out in two seconds.

"Because, Harry, I could _sense_ everyone's arrival in the arcane current around this reality." Eve slumped into a sitting position. "But I can do little else. My power was tied to that stone. If I'm not in the stone (in reality we're _outside_ reality, you could say)…I'm _powerless_. That's why I need you to go to each of the other islands, and bring back the stone fragments."

Jason spoke again. "One last question: It looks as if there once was a great building here…"

"There was. A mansion that was built with many doors…each serving as an entrance into a different part of the stone." Eve answered…before collapsing. Tychus caught her in his big arms. "Tychus, could you take me back to the bunker?"

"Sure thing, _milady_…" I didn't think Tychus was the type to show formality from my brief impression of him…guess I was wrong, though.

"Aang…it's going to be alright…right?" It was Sokka asking in my ear. "We're going to bring back the stones…right?"

"Right, Sokka." I answered with as much confidence as I could muster. "We'll bring our world back…your father, Suki…everyone. We're going to bring them back. I _promise_."

The real question was: What would the journey throw at us? And can we survive the perils of multiple realities and what they can throw at us?

"Alright, everyone!" It was Jason, addressing _everyone_. "You heard her! We have to bring back our worlds…our _reality!_ And to do so, we have to bring back those stones! So let's do it!"

Afterwards, it was actually decided to camp out on the island for the night. That was fine with me; I couldn't meditate very well on a moving boat.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked me. _Dang, I LOVE the sound of her voice_.

"I'm trying to contact Avatar Roku…" _Trying_ being the key word here. I was hoping…no, _praying_ that I could reach him. Here, when I needed guidance, now more than _ever_.

"Aang, I don't think you'll be able to contact him if our world's gone…" Sokka replied, being as pessimistic as ever. "The Avatar Spirit is the spirit of our world…if our worlds gone, then the spirit's probably gone too…"

"You can't know that Sokka…" I said to my doubtful friend, trying to kill my _own_ doubts by doing so.

It was with the sound of metal boots hitting the stone ground in front of me that I realized that my friends and I were no longer alone.

"_Throm'Ka_, Avatar." Opening my eyes, I saw the black and bronze plated armored knees. Looking up, I saw that it was a green-skin, with a black goatee and hair. The hammer I saw him holding earlier was hanging haphazardly off his belt.

"Ummm…hi." I responded politely. I'm sure that some nervousness made its way there as well.

"I am Go'El, War chief of the Horde and Far Seer." Go'El said, sitting down in front of me. "I can sense you're unease…and the unease of the spirit inside you."

_Ha! So the Avatar spirit lives_!...wait… "You can sense spirits?" I asked, curious.

"Yes…I can see and hear the spirits of the land…and they heed my commands in turn." Go'El answered, grinning now (and showing his mouth full of large teeth). "I was directed to you by Jason, as he told me that you might be getting…chills…from some of the assorted crowd."

"How'd you _know_?" I asked. Then I considered that if he can sense spirits…maybe it's the Avatar spirit telling me danger's near…

"The spirit's cry out as they, a major part of _The_ _Alert_ (the ship that Blake's sister arrived on) set foot on the land, as they do with all undead." Go'El then looked somewhat remorseful. "The spirits consider them _unnatural_ and evil, just as they do my Forsaken Allies."

"_Undead_?" I asked, shocked at the term. "You mean like 'dead but not dead'?"

"Yes. The Undead Family aboard _The Alert_ are known as the Cullen's, so Jane told me. They are Vampire's who sup on blood. But they drink animal blood unlike others of their kind, so as to avoid killing humans." He added that last part quickly, as he probably noticed the disgusted look on my face. _So THAT'S why I got shivers up my spine upon seeing them! _

"What about the women with Jason's ship? The one's with silver eyes?" Sokka asked, sounding as if he paid thorough attention to our entire exchange.

"They are actually part Yoma…" Go'El explained. "Yoma are demon's that feed on human flesh. But they (the women) _don't_, actually they kill full Yoma who do."

"How do you know so much?" I asked. I was actually enjoying the meeting…aside from learning that Blake's sister was in a lot of danger.

"Eve told us much of who was coming on the ships. She also said there was something about the ships that she wanted to save for later." His expression was now a bit rueful. "She wants to save _that_ part for a surprise."

"So you can see spirits?" I looked up, surprised to see general Iroh, smiling and interested in my new friend. "What do they make of our current situation?"

"They…are angry. They want to go home, but can't until we get the stone fragments back here. They are also quite impatient…" Go'El answered. He looked over my shoulder. I looked over as well to see the undead woman with glowing red eyes to be speaking with Danny. "And I believe you are having problems contacting the spirit inside you from what I heard before I interrupted…maybe I can help."

"Uhh…yeah, sure!" Excited as I was that I might be able to speak to Roku, I was a little hesitant… "What do I do?"

"Just meditate like you were doing…" Thrall assumed a meditative stance with his hammer in hand.

It took only moments. Before I felt the familiar tugging sensation of being pulled into the spirit world.

I was standing in the stony courtyard, with the metallic stand infront of me. It was holding a large, glowing red stone. I guessed that was the reality stone.

"So that's the reality stone…" I turned and saw Go'El. His face was that of a solemn look. He was twice as tall as I was, but I was just surprised to see him in the spirit world. Well, I shouldn't have been, considering he helped me get here, but still…

"Aang…" A figure, dressed in red robes with long white hair and an equally long white beard…was Roku. "It is good that you are here. We have much to talk about." The elderly Avatar turned to Go'El. "Throm'Ka, Warchief."

"Throm'Ka, spirit." Thrall seemed surprised.

"Now, Aang…I must give you a solemn warning." Roku's face turned very grave. "The Avatar spirit cannot survive without an Avatar to guide it. This you know."

I nodded to confirm this.

"Because there are no suitable hosts here in this world, you must take great care." Roku's face grew grimmer still. "If you die, the Avatar spirit will die also. Our world if it is restored with be brought to chaos by the Fire Nation's invading armies, and no one would be able to stop them."

My day just keeps getting better and better…

_Authors Note: I don't think I pulled this chapter off very well. But I expect to see much reviewage because the world ended! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic! I love ya all! :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Tucker

_I own nothing._

* * *

The world ended.

Really, that's just _great_. Right up there with being ignored by every girl on the boat and my batteries running out on the second day…no internet for days…I'm actually close to crying now.

It's okay for a man to cry. Really!

So I'm sitting here, with Danny and Sam (my two best friends) here and planning what the heck we're going to do.

"Okay, so the main thing is, we don't tick off any of the evil Fire Nation people," Danny said with a sense of finality. In our little circle of friends, he had drawn a diagram featuring each of our crew mates and their 'danger levels'. It was actually a rather well drawn graph. (But _I_ coulda done better…if I had my PDA working…) "I mean…I could stop them if they tried anything, but if I wasn't around…"

"I dunno, Danny," Sam stepped in. "Azula seems kinda…put off of doing anything to us…probably because of you."

"I think Danny's right," I interjected. "We shouldn't take any chances with evil people…no matter what's forced us to work together."

Sam paused for a moment, looking over Danny's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

I looked where she pointed. Where that was, a large group of people from each of the ships was gathered.

"Let's go get a closer look…" Danny said, standing up and then floating over to the group.

"C'mon," Sam said as she began walking over to the group.

I just shrugged and followed.

The one's in the middle, I found as I maneuvered past some of the silver-eyed-hotties that came out of Jason's ship. Hey, I wonder if… "Hi, I'm T.F…as in _too fine_…"

"What?" The one I was facing, who I _guess_ is my age, with a soft face and her long, blond hair done up in a thick braid said, looking at me _incredulously_. _What? No love for nerds? Ugh…it's the same thing in _every_ reality_.

"C'mon, Tucker," It was Sam, who grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me away, to sit beside her and Danny. After being sat on my knees, I was sitting beside one of the guys from the same ship as _Blake's sister,_ if I recall. He had messy black hair, round glasses, and was holding a wooden _stick _in his right hand. He seems kinda like me… "Hi, I'm Tucker."

He looked at me and after a second, smiled and returned the greeting. "Harry. Harry Potter. That's Ron, and that's Hermione." He introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. "So…what's going on here?"

Hermi…Hermy…_She_, a girl with long, curly brown hair, about a little longer than shoulder length, answered. "We're listening in on Jane and Sophia's conversation with their friends…you guys came with Blake and Kyle, right?"

I could tell that she and her friends had adopted the same protocol of referring to the ship that we came on as the 'Blake and Kyle' ship. We've long since forgotten the _names_ of the other ships, so we've just referred to ourselves as 'Blake and Kyle' shipmates. Why? Because Blake, Kyle, Jane, Sophia, Jason and the other Harry all know each other _and_ know everything about their shipmates. Everyone knows them…either because they've been black mailed into cooperating (like Blake did with most of our ship) or something else. "That's us."

I examined the small bud connected to the flesh colored string the extended out into the forest. "What's that?"

"An extendable ear," Ron, a tall kid with red hair and more freckles than I could count (and that's a lot) answered. "Back in our world, they were invented by my brothers, Fred and George."

"_Extendable ear_?" Sam asked from beside me, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, an Extendable Ear," Ron raised his eye-brow to the Goth sitting to my left. "We're Wizards, and so are they."

"Wait, you guys are _Wizards_?!?" Sam asked, sounding…_excited_.

"Yeah...I suppose you're muggles, so you migh-" But Hermione never got a chance to finish, as a voice came from the bud that was being held under Ron's head.

"Okay, everyone…" A velvety, strangely accented voice came through the receiver. It sounded as a whisper. "I'm close to where Jane, Sophia and everyone are planning things. So get ready, alright."

"Okay, Edward," A girl…one of the _pale_ guys from Jane's ship said. She had brown hair, and _red eyes_. And if there's _anything_ that my adventure's with Danny has taught me, it's that things with red eyes are _trouble_. Standing beside her were the others, but they had gold eyes. Those I'm okay with.

"Who was that?" I asked with risen eyebrow.

"That was my husband, Edward," She replied with a smile, showing off her teeth. I thought I felt a shiver go up my spine at that. "I'm Bella. Bella Cullen."

"A pleasure to meet you…" I replied, focusing very hard on the receiver, and the voices coming up.

"Alright, so looking at the map we got from Eve, she's leaving it up to us to decide the course we're heading…we'll still have to clear it with our respective Captain's…" It was Jason. How could I forget him, the guy that gave us the shortest and most clichéd motivational speech after we learned that the world _ended_? (Wow, thinking that's really getting to me…think happy thoughts…there we go.) "Speaking of which, whose the Captain of everyone's ships, anyway?"

"Bobby Pendragon," A girl's voice said, a small hint of venom in her voice. That sound's familiar…is that Jane? "And who put you in charge of the meeting?"

"Uh…no one," Jason replied, sounding innocent. "Let's put it up to a vote really quick. Who wants me to be in charge of this meeting, raise of hands?"

A couple of seconds passed, and Jane growled. "Sophy, you traitor!"

"What? I'm just going with the best choice…" 'Sophia' answered defensively.

"Alright, so it's official: I'm in charge of the meeting," Jason interrupted the argument. "I'll be sure to use and abuse my new powers with as much gusto as I possibly can. Blake? Who's Captain of your ship?"

"Sparrow," Blake answered, cheerful as ever.

"Okay…let's plot out a course for everyone before we get on to our _main concern_-"

"And what would be our _main concern_?" Jane asked, still sounding venomous.

"That would be our abnormally dangerous Ship Mates, _obviously_," Jason sounded like he was getting weary of her anger. "But we'll save that for later."

_Abnormally dangerous Ship Mates? That would obviously be the 'Avatar Guys' _(as Blake and Kyle call them) _for us…but who fits that bill for the other two._ I looked around for some indication. The pale guys…family, probably, and the silver-eyed-hotties shifted uncomfortably.

_I knew it!_ I thought, looking at Bella. _I knew guys with red eyes couldn't be trusted! Well, technically, it's a gal, but still!_

"Right…so where am I going first?" Blake asked, still sounding cheerful, as if he missed all the tension just beneath the surface.

"Which side of the Island are you parked on?" Another voice, one I didn't recognize, said.

"Say's on the map…" The sound of paper being disturbed as Blake pointed on it.

"Alright…I think you should go to _Loonius Isle_…which is just ten miles west of where you're docked…" The other guy said.

"Thank you Harry…" Jason said. "Now everyone, I _think_ that no matter what course we take, we should end up as close as we can to _this_ Island over here."

"_Why_?" Jane asked.

"I'll explain…but bearing that in mind, I think that Harry and I should go…"

For the next hour or so, they plotted off a course for everybody…the names of the Islands just getting weirder and weirder…the only name I was even _remotely_ familiar with is 'Mt. Olympus' but what's _that _doing here…and are there any of the Greek Gods there? I mean…they have to exist in one reality or another…

"Alright, now that we've plotted our course, I'm going to explain why we're all parked so close to the _Isle de Phobia_," Jason said, waiting for a second.

"Because you want us all there at reasonably the same time," Blake answered, seemingly a bit automatic.

"Exactly," Jason answered, sounding impressed. "_Phobia_ is Latin, I think-correct me if I'm wrong, for _Fear_. So you can bet your pants that if that's true, that all the bad guys and haunted houses from all the horror movies that we've seen are there."

"Yeah…Jason? What do you think is the most likely thing that's going to be there?" Sophia asked.

"Most likely going to be some collection…Freddy Krueger is pretty much a guaranteed deal, if you take who we've been stacked up with as shipmates as examples…" Jason had adopted a thoughtful tone for once, rather than sounding a little robotic. "Though we can't just assume ghosts and insane serial killers…something tells me that you're already doing that, Blake."

"Look, I just want to know if I'm going to wake up on that Island with a _Face Hugger_ mating with my head," Blake said, panic seeping into his voice.

_Wait…what's a Face Hugger? Some alien thing?_ I could tell the group was asking the same sort of questions…but they've been doing that for a while, now.

"We _don't_ know…but if there _is _an infestation, we'll be aware of one simple fact," Jason stated, his voice resuming its normal tone.

"They're vulnerable to fire?" Blake said, his voice cracking but sounding a little hopeful. _Hey, we've got Fire Bender's on our ship! We're good!_

"We're _screwed_," Jason replied, almost in direct opposition to my thoughts.

_Oh, well…never mind. I'll be sure to hope that there aren't any Face Huggers or any aliens like them on the Isle de Phobia_.

"So, let's not think that they're not there…cause the Zerg is already here and one group of alien parasites is _plenty_," Jason continued, trying to sound cheerful now.

"Hey, speaking of the Zerg…could you tell my crew what they are, _exactly_?" Blake asked, no longer showing any nervousness. _He recovered quick…_

"Sure, why?"

"Because…you know Sam Manson and Aang?" Blake asked. I could tell Sam was shifting at her name being mentioned. "They tried to convince us that it was safe to go by a Lurker if we didn't go near its _den_."

Jason scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Blake answered.

"Yeah, I'll give them a lecture on Zerg Hives," Jason said, sounding a little pleased at the thought. "It'll save their lives, from what it sounds like."

"Good…and now that we've gotten our courses plotted out; I think we should get to our _Main Concern…_" It took me a second to remember who the voice belonged too…Jane was silent for most of the plotting and planning.

"Yes, excellent idea…" Jason answered. "So, who wants to state their…issues… with their crew?

"Well, I had to Black Mail the majority of my shipmates," Blake answered the call. "They really don't like me for forcing them to get along."

"Oh, _Blake_…" Jane's voice lost its venom when she spoke to her younger brother. "You shouldn't've-"

"You did the best you could, dude," Jason interrupted Jane. "The ship could've gotten destroyed if you hadn't done anything."

"Well, _yeah_, I know _that_!" Blake exclaimed before his sister could say anything. "It's just that if they don't understand how important it is that they get _along_, our ship might not survive something like that, and we'll go with it!"

"I understand," Jason responded. "Simple…talk to Sparrow, arrange out plans to keep everyone happy…or _busy_. If you keep them busy, they won't have anytime to plan anything too drastic…"

"They'll see through it…" Blake mumbled. "There's also the risk of them doing something on their own…you can't shut off the brain with hard work. _You_, of all people, _know that_."

"You're right, I do…" Jason sounded thoughtful again. "Try talking to them…I know you've had some success in talking to _Azula_…"

I looked around…sure enough, there was the Princess…and she was looking angry _and_ embarrassed, from how red her face was.

"Aw, _dude_…" Blake said, sounding _disappointed_ as well as embarrassed. "I sent you those pictures in _confidence_. Our Ship Mates could be spying on us _right now_! And you didn't see what Azula looks like when she's got a flame between your eyes…"

"Relax, I deleted the picture already…our little secret. And I _doubt_ that they'd be smart enough to find us right now to plant any bugs _if they have any_. And you did destroy the pictures after you sent them, right?" Jason asked…sounding a little concerned now.

"Of course!" Blake answered immediately.

That didn't help Azula's mood any, as I could see blue sparks coming from her clenched fists.

"Blake…don't antagonize them anymore, okay?" Jane asked of her little brother, sounding more worried now. "You too, Kyle. No more embarrassing pictures, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kyle sounded apologetic.

"Good…now, _Jason_, I would like to know what shipmates of _yours_ are dangerous...surely it's not those _blond bombshells_, is it?" Jane asked in a sweet, _mocking_ voice.

"The Claymores, you mean?" Jason asked, mimicking her tone. "Yes, actually, it is."

"What's the problem?" Kyle asked, confused. "They seem perfectly fine to me-as far as mental health goes…"

"Well, there is a problem…you see, Claymore's were created to hunt and killed a human consuming species called _Yoma_," Jason explained. "But every once in a while, they release too much _Yoki_, or Yoma Energy, in the heat of battle…literal or figurative, take your pick…"

Jason chuckled before continuing. "Anyway…they have Yoki reserves locked away somewhere, and to become more powerful, the release Yoki into their bodies…but if they release _too much_ Yoki, they become awakened beings."

"Wait, why do Yoma need to be killed, anyway?" That was Jane…and she sounded actually confused.

"Because Yoma feed on Human organs…and are strong enough, in some cases to wipe out entire towns. Not only that, but they're normally impossible to track down, because they can shape shift so well that not even a bloodhound can tell the difference." Jason said, pausing.

_Shape shifting, huh? And what's the deal with Awakened Beings? What do _they _do_? I looked around as I thought this. The blonde's from Jason's ship all looked _very _uncomfortable now…the big guy with red hair, on the other hand, just looked angry.

There was a thick _crack _through the receiver.

"Whoa!" Sophia exclaimed. "I heard that!"

_What was that?_ I thought in alarm.

"I'm sure you did. Now…the reason that Awakened beings are so dangerous is because they're like _Super-Yoma_. They can shape-shift to assume their original human form, and they have a _massive_ appetite for organs…and for Power scale…it depends on how powerful the Claymore was before awakening…but usually think _Emmett _on _Steroids_, if that's a clear enough example for you," Jason stopped again, possibly to gauge the reaction of his audience. "They awaken if they release too much energy…through exhaustion, anger or _euphoria_…which brings me to my problem: _How do I tell them to behave themselves_?"

_Whoa…did he just say- Did he just call them…! Holy cow! He did!_ I thought, looking around.

There was a moment's silence. Everyone just looked shocked. The _Claymores _especially. The big guy with red hair and gigantic sword (what is his name) just outright _angry_. I decided to speak up now. "Keep in mind, _everyone_, that they don't know that we're eavesdropping on them…this is supposed to be between them, so don't get _too _mad."

Before anyone could respond, Harry came to Jason's rescue. "Dude, give them some credit. They've had ample opportunity to…do _that_-but haven't as far as we know. And besides, they've probably been told not to do that with anybody…and do you remember what almost happened to Theresa? She didn't lift a finger…if she was going to 'wake up' from _that_, she would've stopped him…I think…"

"Hmmmm…" Jason was thinking. "What _almost _happened…yeah…"

"How does he know about Theresa?" One of the Claymore's, a girl with straight blonde hair that cut half-way about the neck. Her eyes were wide…as if in shock. _Apparently, Jason was more cautious about revealing information than Blake was_…

"Same way they know about all of us," Zuko answered. I looked up briefly to see him standing above me. "Through the TV or whatever it is…"

"Manga series, actually," 'Edward' corrected. (At least I guess that's Edward…has the same voice). He had bronze hair and a slim build, and was standing beside Bella, holding her hand. He held out his free hand to Zuko. "I'm Edward."

"Zuko," He took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Alright, _fine_…but that won't stop me from keeping an eye on them…" Jason answered after a few seconds. "But anyway, I shouldn't be too worried about _myself_ and _my crew_ when your crew, Jane, are the most-how shall I put it- unstable?"

"They are _not unstable_," Jane replied icily. "No matter what you think about them-"

"Jane, he has a point," Sophia answered, interrupting Jane's almost-tirade. "They're _Vampires_. And you know there isn't any sea-life in the ocean for them to feed on! They checked!"

"_Shut up_, Sophie…" Jane actually sounded _threatening_ at that point.

"Jane, this is no time for your stupid fan-girlism," Jason said pointedly. "The Cullen's are vampires…heck, the most powerful Vampires I've ever seen…and that makes them _dangerous_…though, in all _honesty_, I suppose you could work out some strange agreement to stop the ship every few weeks so they can _feed_…though if they can't find any _animals_, that's human lives gone."

"They _did_ feed on the Zerg…" Blake offered up.

"Yeah, but the closer we are to the end of our journeys, the farther they are away from the Isle de Manse…and as far as I know-which is not a lot- this is the only island with Zerg on it, and the _Island of Fear_ is on the other side of the world," Jason fought off this point…then he consolidated another. "Though I suppose you'll have to deal until the Zerg develop their flying strands…"

"_Flying_ strands?" That was Ron speaking, looking incredulously. People gathered around were whispering to each other as quietly as they could.

"_Flying_ strands?" Ron's statement was echoed by Jane. "You're _kidding_, right?"

"Nope. If I had withheld that little piece of information, you wouldn't have been prepared for it," Jason now sounded smug. "And you would've had to deal with the Mutalisk's _all on your own_."

* * *

"So, Jason…Blake said that you would tell us about the _Zerg_," I said, sitting next to him around the massive bonfire we built. We were all holding large mugs filled with a type of soda, though I have no idea what kind. My dinner was long-since gone, but other's were still eating the grub that Eve gave us. "What's their deal, anyway?"

Jason looked at me. "Tucker, right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know about the Zerg is that they are _monsters_. They aren't dumb animals. They have a Hive mind, and the person at their head is as intelligent as you or I," Jason started, as if reciting a carefully prepared speech. "And their head is about as sadistic as you can get."

"Why, though?" It was Sam who asked this question, sounding a little off put.

"The Zerg were created millennia ago by a race known as the Xel'naga, who are extinct now. The Xel'naga had a tendency to play God, having created another species before the Zerg, known as the Protoss," Jason explained. "The Protoss were-sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, the Zerg were their last attempt. They were-and still are- amazing creations. They _can_ change their DNA to adapt various features from other races…and they had a Hive mind to ensure complete harmony and focus."

"They were made to have instincts to _improve_, to make themselves the _ultimate organism_…and, while the head has human intelligence, it's as ruled by it's instincts as a rat is," Jason continued, taking a sip from his mug. "This…led to the Xel'naga's downfall. The Zerg turned on them."

"Because the Zerg adapted the traits of other animals to their use, the Xel'naga were powerless," I put the pieces together.

"Not exactly _powerless_, but you got the gist of it," Jason answered. "Another thing they had going for them is their _numbers_. About twenty Zergling's are born every second."

"So wait, how is adapting the traits of other animals evil?" Aang, who was sitting several places to the left.

"Maybe, I…_sugarcoated _that little bit. Let me be more honest," Jason replied, clearing his throat. "They adapt the traits of animals by capturing them, and _assimilating_ their genetics into the group genetic memory. Whilst they do, they pick and choose which genetics would go best with that. They twist their bodies around…and the Zerg take over _entire species_, to ensure that they get every possible variation of a gene strand as possible. You know the Lurker you guys encountered?"

How could I forget the rows of spikes that almost murdered our entire group? I nodded.

"That used to be a spider about the size of my fist," Jason explained, holding up a clenched fist to emphasize his point.

"Have they taken the humans where they come from?" It was the guy with the two bloody swords, leather armor and dark hair. He had a goatee on his face, which had the tiny remains of chicken hanging from it.

"They've gotten some," Jason said. I could feel goose bumps going over my back when he said this. "You can rest easy though. Infested Human's can't think strait, and the only thing they _can _do is blow up in corrosive acids…though there is one who's abilities _were_ strengthened by becoming Zerg…"

"Kerrigan," That was Blake. He shuddered. "That's not a pretty picture."

"Who is this 'Kerrigan'?" I remembered who that guy is now. That was the Prince of Persia…the captain of Jason's ship. "And why would he become one of the Zerg?"

"_She_ didn't have a choice in the matter. Long story short, she was ensuring that a Terran weapon, which summoned the Zerg swarms to a specific place, was working. When she called for evacuation, because her forces were being overrun, her leader betrayed her and left her to die," Jason answered. "The Overmind, the Zerg's brain, saw her psychic powers, they infested her. Those are what preserved her intelligence…and allowed her to take over the Zerg Swarm when the Overmind was destroyed. She…sees the improvement of the Zerg strains as a mean's to an end."

"And what end is that?" Sam asked, sounding a little scared now.

"She blames the entire human race for her infestation, chiefly her old leader, and she wants _revenge_," Jason stood up, stretching. "I hope this has been educational for everyone…I have stuff to talk about with my associate. Harry, you finished eating?"

"Yep," His friend with the slicked back hair stood up.

Without another word, the two departed for one of the many tents that we got from Eve.

_So we're against some massive alien force that essentially killed its parents. Nice,_ I thought, staring into my mug. _Great…as if being trapped on the ship with a bunch of psychopaths wasn't bad enough…_

* * *

_Authors Notes: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I hate you writers block! I HATE YOU!_

_Oh, well. I thank each and everyone of you for your kind and awesome reviews! PARTICULARLY _Shorty and KG inc., Crazy4pie, ., _and_ Cyber400! _Thank you all!_


End file.
